Sky High Amanda's Version
by Dramagirl007
Summary: In this version Will has a twin sister and they have the same friends and get along great, it's mostly her story
1. Chapter 1

SKY HIGH  
Amanda's Version

This is a different version of Sky High, we have all the regular characters but Will has a twin sister named Amanda this is her story 

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is our first day of Sky High, I can't wait it's going to be so much fun, mom and dad still don't know that Will doesn't have any powers, I wonder when he's going to tell them, I wonder what's going to happen to him at Sky High, I hope he gets his powers soon, I can't wait until I see my friends again, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, we see Layla a lot, she hangs out here a lot, I hope the students and the teachers don't make a big deal out of Will and I for being Strongholds... I doubt they won't since our parents are the Commander and Jetstream, well I better get to bed before mom sees my light on

Amanda put her diary away and went to bed

The next day her alarm clock went off at 7:00 and she was excited for school at sky high, "finally a school where I don't have to hide my powers," she thought. She got ready really fast, mostly because she used her telekinetic powers to help her with stuff

Josie came in her room to make sure she was awake. " Are you awake Mandy?"

"Yes mom, I'm almost ready to go" She answered, "I'm really excited about this"

"Yes 9th grade is exciting, you get to use your powers openly for the first time" Josie said happily

All of a sudden there was a bang coming from Will's room

"You're brother's throwing his weights around his room again" Josie said with a sigh

"uh... yah, he likes showing off" Amanda said with a little laugh

Amanda walked out of her room and walked into Will's room and lifted the weights off of him with her telekinesis and asked, " you ok?

Will got up and sat up on his bed, " yah thanks"

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just told mom and dad you don't have your powers, then we wouldn't have to go through this every morning" Amanda said

" Do you want to tell dad that I don't have any powers?" Will asked challengingly

Amanda thought for a moment, " Ok you're right. Well get ready for school, the bus will be here soon." She walked out of his room and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Josie was cooking breakfast. "MMM smells good mom"

"Thank you honey" Josie replied as she put a plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast in front of Amanda

Just then Steve came down, he was hanging up his cell phone when he walked in, " MMM smells good honey, bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes, my favorite breakfast"

"Morning dad" Amanda said

"Good morning my little Hero" Steve Answered back

Just then Layla came in through the back door

"Good morning Layla" Steve said

" Good morning Commander" Layla said back

"What? Oh sorry, thanks" He put his glasses on

Layla are you hungry? I'm making eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes

"No thanks Mrs. Stronghold, my mom can talk to animals and they say they don't like being eaten" Layla replied

"Oh ok" Josie said

Will finally came down and was greeted warmly by his family and best friend and then Steve came back in the kitchen with a picture book

"Josie look what I found" Steve said a little teasingly

"uh-oh" The twins said together, " we need to find a better hiding spot for that thing"

"What's that" Layla asked

"A picture book of our most embarrassing pictures" Will said

"We hide it every year but they always seem to find it and show it to friends and family around this time" Amanda said

Oh look, heres one of all three of you when you were little

Will looked at it and screamed, it was a picture of all three of them in nothing but diapers in a swimming pool

"How can you always find that book? We always hide it" Will said

"We have secret cameras" Steve said

"You weren't supposed to tell them that" Josie said

Steve gave her an apologizing look and then the emergency phone rang and the adults had to go save the day

"Oh sorry kids, but we have to go, have a good day at school" Josie said

"See ya later" Steve said

The two super heroes were off and the kids turned on the news to watch the fight until it was time to walk to the bus


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was time to get going, the three teens left and Will locked the door

Layla was talking about how she wants to do the world good and a bunch of stuff like that, Amanda wasn't really paying attention to all the facts, she was too excited for the day

Finally they made it to the bus

" Is this the bus to Sky High" Will asked the bus driver

" shh, do you want all the super villains to find out where we are? What are your names?" The Bus Driver asked

" Will Stronghold" Will said with a nervous laugh

"Amanda Strong Hold" Amanda said

" The son and daughter of the Commander and Jetstream?

"Yes" the twins said together

The Bus Driver stood up and said to the whole bus" Everybody it's Will and Amanda Stronghold, the son and daughter of the Commander and Jetstream

Amanda was embarrassed and thought" this is exactly what I didn't want happening"

Ron didn't even ask for Layla's name but he told two of their friends Magenta and Ethan to get out of the front seat so the Twins could sit there

" That's ok, there are seats back there" Will said

The three of them went into the back and Will sat next to Zach and Amanda and Layla sat next to each other

The bus rolled on for a few more stops

"Next stop Sky High!" The bus driver announced

The bus was going in a weird direction, the driver went in and out of construction cones and on a road that said dead end

"Where are we going?" Layla asked worriedly

All of a sudden straps and a bar that looks like something from a roller coaster came down on all the students and the bus went off the road

There were a lot of screams from everybody

" Oh no this is it, the bus driver is some kind of psycho or suicidal" Amanda thought

All of a sudden the bus started flying

"Freshmen" The bus driver said and he rolled his eyes

After about 10 minutes the bus landed with a not to smooth landing and everybody got off the bus in a hurry

" Remember the bus waits for nobody... except for you Strongholds, if you are late or want to talk, give me a call" The bus driver said

He handed both Will and Amanda a card

" Names Ron Wilson... Bus driver" Ron said with pride

"Thanks" Amanda said

The two of them caught up with there friends and then a speedy guy came up to them and rounded them all up with a vortex by running, then a guy who was wearing prison stripes stretched and landed next to the speedy guy who didn't look fast at all but pudgy

" Your attention please, I'm Lash, this is Speed, and as representatives of the Sky High committee we welcome you to Sky High" Lash said

" We will be happy to collect the $15 dollar new student fee" Speed said while sticking out his hand to Ethan

" There was nothing about a student fee in the handbook" Ethan said

" These two are going to be trouble" Amanda said to Will and Layla

Will wasn't paying attention, he noticed an older girl in pink who came up to them

" Very funny guys, I'll take over from here" The girl said, " Hi I'm Gwen and I'm the student body president here at Sky High"

Amanda was going to say something to Will but he was looking at Gwen all dreamy eyed

"Will? Hello earth to Will" Amanda was getting frustrated

Amanda waved her hand in front of his face but nothing. She rolled her eyes and listened to what Gwen was saying and important stuff so we wouldn't fall off the school grounds and that's when Will finally came out of his trance

" What about falling off the school grounds" Will asked worriedly

" Gee Will weren't you paying attention?" Layla and Amanda said together and started chuckling

" What did she say?" Will asked

Amanda rolled her eyes and explained all of what Gwen said

" Next time pay attention" Amanda said after hitting him lightly on the arm

The Freshmen were led into the Gym and waited for something to happen, something did happen sparkles came down and landed on the stage and formed into the principal, Principal Powers

" Welcome, I am Principal Powers on behalf of the school I welcome each and every one of you to Sky High. Now you will begin power placement with Mr. Boomer, now good luck and enjoy your stay at Sky High"

She left in sparkles

" Good morning, I am Mr. Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom you may not, today you guys are going to be placed into either Hero or Sidekick, what you will do is come up here and show me your power and I decide, there have been some as I like to call them Whiner Babies, but my word is law, is that clear?

" yes" the Freshmen said

" I said, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"YES SIR" the Freshmen said together

"Good" Boomer said

Power placement went on for a long time, sadly Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Layla all got Sidekick, Layla could have gotten hero but she didn't want to show her power, she didn't like being judged by her powers so she was automatically put in sidekick, Zach glowed, Magenta turned into a ginniapig, and Ethan melted

" Next up is... STRONGHOLD" Boomer yelled

" Which one?" Amanda asked

" Oh yah there's two of you... ah you" Boomer said

" Ok" Amanda said as she went up on the stage

" So what's your power?" Boomer asked

" I have a few"

"Ah, you're one of those few who have more than one power" Boomer said boredly

"Yes" Amanda said

" Well? I don't have all day, show us your powers" Boomer said impatiently

Amanda did, she showed her telekinetic power by having a car float in the air, her flying power by flying, her mind reading power by reading Boomer's mind, and her water powers by shooting water out of her hands

"And I can breathe underwater" Amanda said a little embarrassed

"You take after your mom's side of the family, your grandma Water Woman" Boomer said, " HERO"

Amanda smiled a sad smile, she wished her friends were going to be with her, but there was lunch and passing periods, Amanda walked off the stage

" We will finish this after lunch, starting with Will Stronghold" Boomer said

Will gulped and he was very nervous, and that made Amanda nervous since her brother doesn't have any powers

During lunch Will kept turning around

" What's wrong Will?" Amanda asked

" Am I crazy or is that guy looking at us?" Will asked

Amanda turned around and saw what Will was getting at and then everybody else looked that way

" Oh man, dude, that guy is Warren Peace" Zach announced, he acted all serious

" That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked surprised

" I heard about him, isn't his mom a hero and his dad a super villain? Amanda asked

Yah" Zach said

" Oh boy" Amanda said, she knew why Warren was glaring at them

" Ok, so what does that have to do with us?"

" You mean you don't know?" Amanda asked surprised

" Know what?" Will asked Amanda

" Your dad busted his dad" Ethan said

" yah like a triple life sentence, no bail until after his third life" Magenta added

Will looked at Amanda and said, " Oh great our first day of school and already we have enemies"

" A really cute enemy" Amanda thought to herself

" Is he still looking?" Will asked

Layla looked behind her and said, " no"

Will turned around and Warren was still glaring, " You said he wasn't looking"

" You weren't supposed to turn around" Layla said

" Lets just hurry up and eat and get back to Power Placement" Amanda said, she looked at Will who was looking at her, She read his mind, " I don't have powers Amanda, What will happen to me?" Amanda thought back, " Nothing will happen to you, I promise. The worst thing is that he'll make you a sidekick, which isn't that bad, everybody else are sidekicks" " Ok" Will thought and smiled

Finally the bell went off and all the Freshmen went back to Power Placement and Will got up on stage and just stood their in an awkward silence, then he whispered to Boomer, " I don't have powers"

" What do you mean you don't have any powers?" He said loudly, " Oh I get it, you're trying to pull a fast one on me, just like your old man... CAR!"

A car fell from the ceiling and Will barely fell to the floor and missed being squished

" ARE YOU CRAZY? I DON'T HAVE SUPER STRENGTH" Will yelled

Boomer brought the car back up to the ceiling and said, " Oh, so you also take after your mom's side of the family"

He pushed a button that had Will flying into a wall hard and he went so fast that Amanda didn't use her powers fast enough to help him and he fell to the ground hard

" WILL" Layla and Amanda said. The two girls ran to Will who was knocked out

" Well what's his power?" Boomer asked Amanda

" He doesn't have any" Amanda was in tears, she was afraid Will was hurt really bad

Boomer was quiet for two minutes and Will was better

" Will Stronghold... SIDEKICK! He said that so loud that the school and bus windows shattered and the whole school knew that the son of the Commander and Jetstream was a sidekick.

**This is my first Sky High story, tell me what you think so far please**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda took Will to the nurses office and explained what happened. The nurse checked to see if Will would be all right and he was and then she explained that some children of two super heroes don't get their powers

" I don't understand, why doesn't he have super powers? I have super powers and we're twins (Amanda gasped as she thought of something bad) could it be that I inherited all the super power genes?" Amanda asked worriedly

" No, there is no way that could happen, some people are just meant to get there powers, some aren't" She looked at Will sadly

" Well who else don't have parents who are super heroes? Will asked

" Well I only know of one... Ron Wilson bus driver, there he is now" The nurse said

The three of them looked out the window and Ron was pretending he was a hero defeating a bad guy

" So are you going to tell my parents?" Will asked

" Tell the Commander and Jetstream that their son has no powers? I don't think so" Nurse said

" But you should Will" Amanda said, " I've been telling you that all along"

The Strongholds were in the Nurses office for the rest of the school day and Ron Wilson came back for them after he made his route and took them home

"This is easier said than done" Will told Amanda

Amanda gave him a sympathetic look and said, you want me to stay with you when you tell them? Or do you want to tell them without me?"

" Come with me?" Will asked

Amanda smiled a sad smile and nodded her head as she opened the door

"Hey how'd it go?" Josie asked her children

"Uh... we need to talk" Will said

" I know the perfect place" Steve said proudly, "Come on you two"

Will and Amanda followed their father to the den and Will shut the door and was about ready to say what he needed to say

" not here" Steve said, he then revealed the lock to the Secret Sanctum

"THE SECRET SANCTUM? The very surprised teenagers said together?

" Oh wow I've always wanted to know what was in here" Amanda was very happy and excited at that moment

" Go ahead and open it Mandy, I put both of your finger prints into the lock" Steve said

Amanda put her hand on the lock and unlocked the door and two poles were in front of them, The three of them went down into the sanctum

" You have a pool table" Will was shocked

" What about the pinball machine?" Steve asked

" This place is so cool" Amanda said as she hurried to the computer and to the trophies and prized weapons that they kept, she then saw two empty spaces with one of them had her name on it and one for Will, Steve went up to Amanda

" We are going to show the world, the Stronghold 4, the most powerful family in the world" Steve said as he put her arm around Amanda

Amanda smiled and then she was sad since Will doesn't have any powers, she looked at her brother and her smile was sad

" So Will, what did you want to tell me?" Steve asked

"Uh..." Will couldn't think of anything and he thought to Amanda, " Help?"

" He just wanted to say... that he's going to beat you in pool, and win the game... but he will have to beat me before he achieves that goal" Amanda said with a smirk

" You both are on" Steve said as Will got the poles and thought, " thank you"

**How do you like my story? please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days Will felt better about being a side kick, mostly because his friends helped him get through it and Amanda even though she wasn't a side kick helped him out with his homework,

One day Will and Amanda's friends went to their house to work on homework and Amanda was helping them since it had to do with heroes and she felt like she could help them. The Commander and Jetstream were on a mission and weren't expected to be home until later but their dad came home early

" dad you're home early" Will said

" Yah, what's up?"

" We finished up early and I saw a football and I was thinking that I hadent thrown the pig skin with my favorite children in a while, but now I see you invited friends over for a study group, so I won't bother you, but could you tell me your names and your powers?

Zach stood up and said, " I'm Zach, I glow"

"Magenta, I shape shift"

" Ah a shape shifter" The Commander was impressed

" Into a ginniapig" Magenta added

"Great, that's great," he didn't sound impressed

" I'm Ethan, I melt"

"That's really great" The Commander said, he looked at them with confused looks and then went back to normal dad like mode, "so who wants a tuna salad sandwich? I make a mean sandwich"

" Uh-oh" Amanda thought, she knew what her dad's sandwiches were like and she thought to everybody, " say no, say no"

Everybody got the message and said, "no thank you"

"Ok," Commander said as he went in the kitchen to make himself one

Amanda and Will went into the kitchen to get drinks

" Those are a nice bunch of friends you two have there... does that Zach guy really glow, Commander asked

" sometimes" Amanda said

Wow they really lowered the super hero bar since I've been there" Steve said

"They're not heroes" Will said sadly

Their dad looked at them and said, "Good for you guys, you're hanging out with the side kicks, I sure didn't have the guts when I was your age"

" There's nothing bad with being a side kick" Amanda said

" I know, I used to have one, saved my life once too, old what's his name..." their dad said

" Good because I am one" Will said

" Am what? Commander asked

"A side kick" Will said

"Who is" Commander asked

" I am... Dad I am a sidekick" Will said

Dad are you listening?" Amanda asked

" I am a sidekick" Will looked at his dad who was finally listening with wide eyes, I washed out of power placement

It was silent for a moment and then The Commander got mad, WASHED OUT! He was saying a lot of things and blaming it all on Boomer and he was going to call the school

" DAD LISTEN" Amanda said when Will was trying to explain

" I don't have powers" Will whispered

" but you made it look like..." Steve said

" That I had super strength? Look I'm proud to be a side kick... no I'm proud to be hero support. The twins went back to there work, and everybody was proud of Will for facing the Commander.

A few days passed and Amanda liked being a hero, she liked a bunch of the classes, she had a lot of classes with Warren, but he always glared at her but she couldn't help it, she liked him.

Amanda's next class was Mad Science with Medulla

" Ok class, for the next few weeks we will be working with partners, I chose them for you, and how I did it is by opposites. We are going to make this fun, I'm going to let you find your opposite and I'll tell you if you're right or not" Medulla said and he smiled evilly

Amanda raised her hand

" yes Ms. Stronghold?"

"Do you mean opposites as in personallities or in powers?" Amanda asked, afraid of what the answer would be, she might like Warren, but she didn't want to be his partner

" powers" was his answer, "on your mark, get set, go"

Everybody got up and tried to find their opposites. Amanda went up to Warren and he just glared at her

" Warren we are working together, we're going to have to get along _some_ time" Amanda said with her arms crossed, "do we have a truce?"

She put her hand out, Warren took it but burned her but Warren didn't let go for some time

" Fine you want to play hard ball?" Amanda said challengely

Amanda had water come out of her hands and it dowsed the fire and Warren finally let go

" Water beats fire every time" Amanda said with anger in her voice, she crossed her arms again

" Everybody sit next to your partners" Medulla said

Amanda raised her hand

" Yes Ms. Stronghold?" Medulla asked with annoyance

" Is there _any_ chance I can have a different partner? We don't work well together

" Of course you don't, you're opposites" Medulla said

" No you don't understand, we..."

" I understand perfectly what your problem is, you both are to work together, you're opposites, and opposites attract" Medulla said

" not these opposites" Warren said

" wow the guy talks" Amanda thought to herself

" trust me, you'll thank me later" Medulla said

" I doubt it" Warren and Amanda said together, they both looked at each other and glared

" ok if there are no more questions and complaints lets get started on what we are doing for the next few weeks, we are talking about ray guns, you and your partner are to research the ray gun on your own time and present your research in an _interesting way_, for a few weeks we are going to talk about the ice gun, and every group will have to work together, then for a few weeks we are going to talk about the laser gun and then you have to make a laser gun" Medulla explained to the class, " I have printed my instructions and you will get them tomorrow when you come to class."

" how the heck are we going to do this? I do not want Warren coming to my house, he might kill my whole family, he has so much rage. I can't believe I have to be partners with him, even though he's cute, he's mean in a scary way." Amanda thought to herself.

Finally class was over and it was time for lunch, Amanda lost her appitite and she went to the library to work on the big project, 10 minutes later she heard a lot of noise coming from the lunch room and she went to investigate. when she got there the cafeteria was destroyed and there was fire everywhere and Will and Warren were fighting and nobody was doing anything, Amanda saw Warren throw a fireball at Will and Amanda used her water powers to dowse the fire before it hit will

" Thanks sis" Will yelled

" No problem bro" Amanda said and she was mad, she dowsed every fire ball that Warren threw at Will and her and then Amanda used her telekenetic powers and threw Warren into a wall.

That made him mad, he got up and fully fired up and he was coming after the twins with full force and even though Amanda was dowsing him with water he would fire back up and he would be angrier

Layla grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it to Will and was trying to tell him how to use it

" Why did you throw it to him? He doesn't have powers" Amanda yelled

Warren came after the twins again and almost got them but Will pulled the top of the fire extinguisher off and aimed it at Warren and he was dowsed and he fell down, at the same time principal powers came in the cafeteria.

" uh-oh" Amanda thought, "cool Will has super strength, oh man we are in so much trouble"

" You three come with me" Principal Powers said

The three left the very uncomfortable quiet cafeteria and followed the principal to the detention room, Principal Powers opened the room and the three stepped inside the very white, as white as snow, Will was trying to get out of getting in trouble since it wasn't his fault but that made Warren mad and he tried to ignite his flames but nothing happened but a clicking sound.

Warren turned to Amanda and he was angry and asked, " WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" She didn't do anything," Principal Powers said, " This room binds all super powers, this is not how you should spend the school year living up or down to your fathers' reputations. Now all of you take a seat, you will be in here for the rest of the day and two hours after school"

She left the room and there was silence

" Well since we're going to be stuck in here for 6 hours, I suggest we make a truce" Will said as he stretched out his arm for a hand shake from Warren, " What do you say?"

Warren glared at Will and Amanda and said, " If you two cross me again, I'll roast both of you alive, water powers or no water powers"

Amanda glared at Will and said, "Just give it up Will, Warren wants to be a loner all his life, he doesn't even try to make friends, he's my mad Science lab partner, don't know how that's going to work."

" How'd you wind up with him?" Will asked shocked

" Because your sister and I are opposites, fire, water... duh" Warren said

" And according to Medulla, opposites attract" Amanda put in

Finally after six hours of being bored the three could finally leave, the Strongholds went on Ron Wilson's bus and Warren went on a different bus

" So how mad do you think mom and dad are?" Amanda asked Will

" I don't know, you're the mind reader, I just punch stuff" Will said but it got Amanda giggling

They got to their house and Will was really excited about his power that when he opened the door, he ripped it from the house

" Oops" Will said as he leaned the door against the house

They turned around to two very mad looking parents

" So anything interesting happen at school today?" Josie asked her children

" Well if you haven't noticed, I got my powers" Will said, he was lifting Josie up and she still looked mad and said, " your principal called"

Will put her down

" Fighting at school? You both know better" Josie scolded

The teens looked at their father who looked mad and he's usually the fun one

" Sanctum, both of you_... **now**_**" **Steve said sternly

They got to the Sanctum and the twins looked at their father

" William Theadore Stronghold, Amanda Lynn Stronghold... come here you guys" Steve looked happy now and he hugged them both

" You're not mad?" Will asked surprised

" Mad? Son you have powers, you both fought your first enemy, How could I be mad at you guys?" Steve was very happy

" Mom won't approve of us not being in trouble" Amanda said

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Will asked, he didn't want to be in trouble

" Oh lets just say you're grounded for two weeks from... your nintendo wii" Steve said happily

" we don't have a nintendo wii" Amanda said

" you do now" Steve said as he turned a chair around and there was a package

" Oh my Gosh" the teens said, everybody was excited

When they came out of the sanctum everybody was serious again and the twins had to look sad and look like Steve chewed them out and they were grounded from the Wii

**How do you like the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day in Medulla's class everybody had to get in their groups again and Amanda was not happy about it as she walked over to Warren, she knew he wouldn't come to her

" Ok let's get to work on our project" Amanda said a little mad and annoyed

" Ok," Warren said

They got to work in almost complete silence just looking up information in their text books

" Sorry" Warren said out of nowhere

Amanda stopped writing and turned to him

" Sorry" Warren said again, " for yesterday"

Amanda really didn't know what to say to that but she smiled and finally said, " me too"

" What did you do? I did everything wrong yesterday, you were trying to be friendly" Warren said

" I am sorry for fighting with you yesterday and challenging you yesterday in this class, and for reading your mind" Amanda said

" you read my mind? Why?" Warren asked shocked

" I couldn't figure you out, I found out you're not someone who likes to be mean to people, I know why you glare at Will and me, and I am sorry for the reason to that, We are going to be partners for a long time it sounds like, if you don't want to be my friend, I understand, but can we at least just get along? Amanda asked

" Yes we can get along... a truce that you and your brother keep saying" Warren said

Amanda smiled and they got back to work on better terms

" things are working out" Medulla thought as he looked at the two very opposites

Later that hour Will came in the class and he was transfered into Hero and his lab partner was Gwen Medulla's assistant . Later that day it was time for PE and it was Save the Citizen day and the Champions Lash and Speed challenged two groups until Lash picked... Will Stronghold and Warren Peace to save the citizen and Lash and Speed picked Villain again

" nothing new there, they are villains, bullies, villains same thing" Amanda thought to herself

A bit later Will and Warren came out of the locker room and were ready to save the citizen, three minutes was on the clock and Boomer yelled Go

There was a lot of action going on, Lash wrapped his arms around Warren thinking that Warren couldn't fire up but he was wrong and Lash got burned, Will used one of the Commanders famous moves and messed Speed up and tried going after the citizen but didn't get it, a lot of other stuff went on and Lash ended up wrapped around a light pole and Will jumped high and far enough that he got the citizen but during the jump Speed was running really really fast around Warren who was losing oxygen, Warren had his flame up but it flickered out and he looked like he was chocking

" Dude I got the Citizen" Will hollered

Speed wasn't paying attention he just kept going around and around

" NO" Amanda screamed

Amanda flew to the top of the glass and got inside the ring and with her telekenetic powers threw Speed away from Warren who was now unconcious

" Warren wake up" Amanda said, she checked to see if he was breathing and he wasn't, " CRAP"

" Is he ok?" Will asked

" Stand back Will, I have to give him CPR, SOMEBODY GET THE NURSE!" Amanda yelled

Amanda gave Warren CPR, she tilted his head back and pinched his nose and gave him 1 breath, 15 pumps, 1 breath 15 pumps, 1 breath 15 pumps and finally Warren started coughing and finally got his breath back to normal.

Warren looked at Amanda, " thanks"

" you're welcome, come on lets get you to the Nurse" Amanda said as she helped him stand up

" Didn't somebody get her?" Warren asked

" Nobody left" Will said

" Come on" Amanda said.

She helped Warren to the nurse's office and the nurse checked him over

" Everything seems to be working properly, can you fire up?" Nurse asked

" Yes" He proved it

Nurse used her x-ray vision and checked his insides and they were working properly

" ok, Warren you're fine... apparently you were very lucky that Amanda was there, from what I've been told, she was the fastest to get to you" Nurse said

" My mom's going to freak when she finds out I almost died" Warren said

" Parents have the right to... freak" Nurse said, " so what flavor lollipop do you want?

Warren laughed and picked one, he also took another one to give to Amanda for saving his life, " thanks... is she still waiting?"

" yes, you have a really good friend there" Nurse said

" she's not my friend" Warren said

" Well she's something, or else she wouldn't have stayed" Nurse said and smiled

Warren didn't say anything, he just left the room and saw Amanda

" how are you doing?" Amanda asked

" well nothing is wrong, I'm alive if that's what you're asking" Warren said, " here" he gave her the lollipop

" thanks" Amanda said as she took the lollipop

**How do you like the story so far? please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda and Warren got back to their classes and the talk around the school was that a Freshman beat Lash and Speed, the other thing is that was going around was that Warren Peace has a girl friend and that it's Amanda

" It's called CPR" Amanda kept saying to people but nobody believed her

In Super hero Physics Warren walked to Amanda and blocked her light so she looked up, " What?" she said annoyed and mad because she was trying to read

" Since when did we become a couple?" Warren asked confused, annoyed and mad

" these people are considered heroes and they don't know what CPR is? The future is doomed" Amanda said really annoyed

" so you had nothing to do with this?" Warren asked curiously

" No offence but why would I have something to do with this? They're just rumors that will pass in a few days… I hope." Amanda said

Later the two were in the library working on their ray gun project

" I'm almost ready to fire up and burn somebody," Warren said really mad

" Don't do that, you'll just get in trouble," Amanda said

" I am going to get revenge on Speed, he humiliated me in front of the whole gym and he tried to kill me and he almost succeeded but you stopped him and did CPR on me and now for some reason everybody thinks that we kissed" Warren was so mad that he fired up and yelled and threw a fire ball at the wall just to release some rage, Amanda dowsed it and did that four more times until he calmed down and sat down

" Feel better?" Amanda asked sitting down next to him

" Yah, lets get back to work" Warren said

They were quiet for the rest of the time

Will and Amanda made it home that night and their parents were proud of them, proud that Will won save the citizen and that Amanda saved a life, Steve didn't like that Amanda was now dating Warren

" I'm not dating him, I just saved him. What's with the stupid rumor? How dumb are some of these people? The school saw what I did, I yelled for someone to get the nurse but nobody did, I had to save him so I did CPR, I wasn't kissing him, I want those stupid rumors to stop!" Amanda yelled. When she finished it was very quiet

" You ok honey? Josie asked

"Yah I'm fine" Amanda said

" Good, because we have company" Steve said

" What"? the twins asked

Gwen came out 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Layla was mad because Will stood her up, Layla went to Amanda 

" Amanda where was Will last night?" Layla asked

" At home, why?" Amanda asked

" because he stood me up at the paper lantern" Layla said a little mad

" Oh my Gosh!" Amanda was stunned that Will would do that

" What was he doing last night?" Layla asked

" you're not going to like the answer," Amanda said, " Gwen came over and she had dinner with us"

Layla looked hurt

" I'm sorry Layla, I never knew my brother could be so dense or be such a jerk" Amanda was mad now

" I saved him a fortune cookie" Layla said

" Give it to him and make him feel guilty, that's what you should do" Amanda was really mad at her brother

" Ok, I have something to tell him anyway, thank you for being a good friend Amanda" Layla said

" hey we've been best friends for as long as I remember" Amanda hugged her and wished her good luck

Layla smiled and left to find Will who was by his lockers, Layla gave him the fortune cookie and he thanked her and started eating it and read the fortune which reminded him of the paper lantern and that put a little smile on Layla's face and a big smile on Amanda's face because she was reading both their minds at what was going on, she wanted this to work out for both of them, they were meant for each other

Will tried to apologias and that's when Layla was going to tell him something important

" good because I have something to tell you too," Will said

" ok, you go first" Layla said

" It's about Homecoming" Will said

" Yah mine too" Layla said

" I'm going with Gwen Grayson. Can you believe it?" Will was very happy

Layla was not happy, she didn't show it but Amanda read her mind and felt it, Amanda was really really mad at her brother now

" He's going with Gwen? He's going with Gwen? Amanda kept thinking to herself

" So what's your news" Will asked

" oh... ah... I'm going too, with... with Warren Peace

Will's eyes were a look of surprise and shock, and Amanda couldn't believe what she just read

" Layla's going to the dance with Warren Peace? She can't, she can't, SHE CAN'T. This can't be happening, maybe she's lying, oh I hope so, she can't go out with him, they're not opposites, Warren's my opposite not hers... oh when did this happen? Ok Amanda you really need to calm down, of course it's fake, she's trying to make Will jealous... yah that's it, it will work... it has too" Amanda was thinking to herself

During lunch that day it made Amanda mad because it wasn't a lie, Layla went and sat next to Warren at his table and she started laughing at something funny Warren said, and then the rest of the group joined

" I'm going to be sick" Amanda thought, " this can't be happening"

She got out of the lunch line and went to the library to research the ray project and to vent

Dear Diary,

" This is so wrong, nothing is going right, Will is not supposed to go out with Gwen Grayson, he's supposed to go with Layla, Layla isn't supposed to go out with Warren, she's supposed to go out with Will, I'm supposed to go out with Warren, we both like each other a lot, he just doesn't see it, Zach and Magenta are supposed to go out together but they don't know that they like each other, I know that I denied kissing Warren. Because I didn't kiss him, I want him to love me for me. Not for saving his life, I want him to get to know me better, know the real me, I don't want him to be dating Layla, I hope this passes soon. High school is so confusing and depressing" Amanda wrote in her diary

3 minutes later Warren came up behind her

" hey Amanda" Warren said scaring Amanda to death, " what are you doing?"

" Nothing," Amanda said putting her diary in her bag, " I thought you were at lunch"

" your friends are hanging around me. It got too crowded at the table so I left and decided to come here... what are you doing here all alone?" Warren asked, " you're usually hanging out with your friends during lunch"

" you've been watching me?" Amanda asked curiously

" sometimes, I'm not trying to stalk you or anything, just trying to figure you and your brother out... who always eats with Gwen and her gang, he hurt the green nature girl a lot" Warren said

" Layla I know" Amanda said

" so now I'm taking her to the dance... got nothing better to do, nobody else wants to go with me, and it will feel good to help make Will jealous" Warren said

" yah... wait a minute, so you and Layla are only pretending?" Amanda asked excitedly

" yah, she is so not my type" Warren said

" so what is your type" Amanda asked

" not her" Warren said

" oh... so you want to do some research while we have time?" Amanda asked

" sounds good" Warren said

They started hitting the books and writing stuff down and Amanda was smiling, she was glad Warren wasn't really going out with Layla

**How do you like the story so far? Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

For a few days Layla has been acting like Warren and her are a couple, it stopped the rumors going around about Amanda and Warren, they didn't make any rumors about Layla and Warren though, Warren was glad about that. Amanda looked forward to working on the project with Warren and they were almost done, and they had a lot of spare time and they just wound up talking, Warren wouldn't admit that he was her friend and Amanda was ok with that, it will take time before he admits it

" Mandy, a few people from the homecoming committee are coming here tonight for a get together" Will told her

" Will, did you ask mom and dad that you can have a party? you're not even in the homecoming committee" Amanda told him

" Well my girlfriend is, and they'll be gone before mom and dad get back from hero business" Will shot back

" Will" Amanda started

" Mandy" Will said

" Fine, but if you get in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you" Amanda shot back and went to her room

" what's her problem?" Will thought to himself

Dear Diary,

" Will can be so blind! There is something really wrong about Gwen and her friends... I can't put my finger on it but I know something is wrong... I can't read their minds and Will is like under Gwen's spell or something it's like she's a goddess, he doesn't even see that Layla is trying to make him jealous. Well I hope this party is ruined, I want no part of it" Amanda wrote

Two hours later Amanda was down with the crowd, trying to get some of the people out of the house and not break anything, nothing seemed to be working, this was not a small get together, this was about every hero from Sky High, except for Warren

Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan came by

" yes, people I actually know, I'm glad you guys came, I can't get anybody out" Amanda was telling her friends

" What happened? Every Hero at Sky High is here!" Zach said

" Not my idea, my hardheaded brother's idea... make that his older girlfriend's idea... sorry Layla" Amanda said

" That's ok Mandy" Layla said with a sad smile

All of a sudden there was a crash and Amanda turned around

" oh... Sorry guys, I got to go" Amanda said

" we understand right guys?" Zach asked

" yah, good luck Mandy" Magenta said

" thanks... make yourself comfortable since you're here" Amanda said

" ok" Ethan said

Amanda left to see what that crash was

When she got back her friends were gone

" oh man" Amanda thought

Amanda and Will started looking for them and finally found Gwen talking to Layla and they didn't like how Gwen was talking to there best friend who left before anybody could stop her, Will got their first and Amanda heard Will break up with Gwen and walk away

" Gwen what did you say to her" Amanda asked, she was not in a good mood

" just the truth, that she's a sidekick and is embarrassing herself and Will" Gwen said

" Gwen... you are such a BITCH!" Amanda said angrily and she punched her

Gwen was shocked and Amanda walked back to Will

" this party is getting out of hand" Amanda said and she was mad

" I know" Will said

The two looked at each other

" THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT!" Amanda said

" PARTY'S OVER" Will added

" Oh don't stop on our account" Commander said

It got really quiet and the twins turn around to face their parents

" Your father and I fly to Europe for three hours and you throw a party?

" Unbelieveable... When I reach the count of three, I want EVERYONE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Commander yelled, he was angry

Everybody left the house in a big hurry, they didn't want to be in the twin Strongholds' shoes right now

" I'm only going to ask this once..." Commander started

" Dad, we swear, we didn't plan this." Will said

" They just showed up" Amanda added

" All right, that's good enough for me" Commander said

" Steve, I have got half a mind not to let them go to homecoming" Jetstream said

" That's fine. I'm not going anyway" Will said

" wow your mom said she had half a mind. Will you have to go to the homecoming dance, we all have to because we are introducing the Stronghold four, The greatest family of superheroes mankind has ever known" Commander said

Jetstream looked at her children's sad faces, " did something happen tonight"

" we don't want to talk about it" the twins said together

" Well we're going to talk about it because... we promised Gwen we'd go to the dance, and when a Stronghold makes a promise, that promise is kept" Commander said

" I promise you dad, I'm not going" Will said as he went upstairs and into his room

" I'm still going, only because Layla needs as many friends as possible right now" Amanda said as she went in the bathroom to go take a bath

When she got out, got her pajama's on and was brushing her hair, she felt something on her neck it was metal

" Ok that's weird" Amanda thought

Amanda tried using her powers to get it off but it didn't come off and now Amanda started panicking because she couldn't get it off with her powers, she ran out of the bathroom and knocked on Will's door

" What" Will asked sad

" Will I need your help, this is going to sound weird but there's a metal thing on my neck and I can't get it off, I need you to get it off, my powers are not doing the trick" Amanda said really fast and panicky

Will opened his door and looked at her weird with a confused look. Amanda lifted her hair up and he saw it

" just pull it, it's going to hurt like heck, but it needs to come off" Amanda said

" ok, hold still" Will said as he tried pulling it off but he couldn't get it, " ok if I can't get it, it must really be on tight, lets get dad"

The two ran down the steps

" DAD! DAD!" Amanda yelled

both Josie and Steve were freaking out

" What? What's wrong?" Steve asked

" She has a metal thing on her neck, she can't get it off, I can't get it off, it needs to come off" Will said

Amanda lifted her hair up and showed her parents and Josie was freaking out a bit

" I think this has something to do with Gwen... I can't read her mind" Amanda said

" Ok this is going to hurt a lot" Steve said, " just hold still... Josie get ready with a band-Aid, Will hold her still, Amanda you're going to need ice" Steve said

Josie got a band-Aid ready, Will was holding her down, Amanda had one hand free of Will's grip to put ice on it after her dad was going to rip the metal thing off her neck and her mom put a band-Aid on it

" ok on the count of three... one, two... three" Steve ripped the metal thing off and Amanda screamed really loud and Josie was ready with the band-Aid and Amanda put ice on it right away

" What is it dad" Will asked

" lets go in the sanctum and figure it out" Steve said

The four of them headed to the Sanctum to figure out what was on Amanda's neck

After about 30 minutes they figured out that it was a form of a power binder... but it only works on a few people

" well now I know why I couldn't read Gwen's, Penny's, Lash's and Speed's minds, Gwen put this on me at one point or another" Amanda was mad

" What does Gwen have to do with it?" Steve asked

" I don't know, but I couldn't read her mind, and that's bad" Amanda said

The four of them went back up and the twins went up the stairs heading to their rooms

" I have to go find Layla and apologias, I really hurt her bad" Will said

" I know you did, Will she likes you a lot" Amanda said, " maybe you should give her a call or something"

" I will... I'll meet her at the paper lantern" Will said

" but you hate Chinese food" Amanda said

" yah but she loves it, and I want her to be happy" Will said

" that sounds like a good idea" Amanda said happily...(thinking) maybe then Warren would want to dance with me during Homecoming... I should go with him and make sure he doesn't mess up

" I have to make this right" Will said as he went in his room and shut the door

" it's about time bro" Amanda whispered happily, she went in her room and shut the door and got dressed, Will was going to the Paper Lantern tonight

Will ran out the house after he got ready and headed to the Paper Lantern and Amanda followed him by flying their. When she got their she couldn't believe it, Boomer and Medulla were there, and Medulla had two beautiful women with him and Boomer looked mad

" Thats cute, Medulla looks happy" Amanda thought as she took a seat in a booth a few tables away far and close enough to spy on her brother

5 minutes later Warren came to her table

" Amanda what are you doing here this late, is this the new Sky High hangout or something?" Warren asked, he startled Amanda

" shh, I'm spying on Will, he is looking for Layla... would you know where she is? Amanda asked

" how should I know?" Warren asked

" because you're taking her to the dance, and you two talk a lot" Amanda said

" oh yah that... you do remember I told you that we are only trying to make Will jellous right?

" I know... I think it might be working but she's hurt real bad... Gwen's fault who I think is a total BITCH

" you too? Yah she is, she looks sweet on the outside, but on the inside... she's evil

" I know she is... she put a power binder on me, those things are really tough to get off" Amanda said while touching the back of her neck, " well thanks anyway"

" would you like something while you're spying" Warren asked

" strawberry shake... medium... to go" Amanda said

" ok" Warren said and he was on his way and started talking to Will and mostly said the same thing to Will

5 minutes later Warren came back with the shake and the bill which was only $2.50

" thanks" Amanda said as he handed her the shake, "do I pay here or up at the counter?

" counter" Warren said

" ok" Amanda said and Warren left

Amanda got one 5 and 5 ones out of her wallet and gave Warren a 7 dollar tip and paid for her shake and left, Will was already gone

**How do you like the story so far? please review**


	9. Chapter 9

The next night was the dance and Will couldn't get a hold of Layla or any of the other guys, he still wasn't attending the dance

" you sure you don't want to come Will?" Amanda asked

" I'm sure, I don't think I can, everybody's mad at me" Will said

Amanda looked down, she was sad and disappointed," ok, I'll take lots of pictures for you" Amanda smiled and Will rolled his eyes

" you do that" Will laughed

Amanda went up to her room to get on her pretty white dress and fix her hair up nicely

An hour later

" We're taking off now hon" Josie told Will, " your sister already left, you can still change your mind and come with us

" I don't think so" Will said, " Mom, you ever feel like you messed something up so bad, that you'll never be able to fix it?"

" People make mistakes Will. That's what high schools all about, that's what life's about, the key is to learn from them" Josie said

" I hope my friends and Mandy see it that way, I made all of them mad, even if Mandy doesn't show it" Will said

" If someone is a true friend or sister, you'll be surprised at how understanding they can be" Josie said... do me a favor and put this away, I caught your father sneaking it out under his cape," She handed Will a year book, " He's convinced that everyone wants to reminisce with him"

Will laughed, " I bet. Will do... have fun you guys"

Josie and Steve left and Will looked at the year book and saw a picture of Gwen

Meanwhile at the dance

Layla and Amanda were talking to each other and they weren't having a good time, Layla was venting because of Will and Amanda really wanted to dance with Warren but she didn't say anything, Magenta just sat on the sidelines and Zach was dancing to his own beat and wanted to dance with Magenta but she didn't want to dance

Layla and Amanda went to the refreshment table and Mr. Boy was there

" Hey there you two... you guys look like you could use a drink

" No thanks Mr. Boy" Layla said

"Ok" Mr. Boy said, he minded his own business

" All the guys at this school are jerks!" Layla complained to Amanda

Warren was behind her, " Thanks a lot" it was mock hurt

" I thought you weren't renting a tux" Layla said

" It's my dads, He doesn't have much use for it in solitary" Warren said

" oh boy" Amanda said

" I don't blame you Amanda" Warren said, " I'm not about to roast anybody either" He said with a smile

" Good because you're probably not going to like what's going to happen tonight" Amanda said a little embarrassed

" What's happening tonight?" Warren asked

" My parents are getting another award, I don't know what for though" Amanda said

Warren rolled his eyes, " so does anybody want to dance?"

" ok" Layla said, " you don't mind do you Amanda"

" yes I mind, he's supposed to go out with me" Amanda was thinking but she said with a smile, " no I don't mind"

The two left and danced for a bit

5 minutes later the spot light turned to the Commander and Jetstream

" Welcome Commander and Jetstream" Principal Powers announced

" Oh my god, this is embarrassing" Amanda said softly to herself

" Good evening, First, a quick announcement, The owner of the blue cold fusion-powered jet pack, you left your lights on" Principal Powers said

Everybody saw Medulla head to the door

" And now, please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made all this possible Gwen Grayson" Principal Powers said

" Bitch" Amanda thought... then she started to read her mind and didn't like what she found out, she found out that Gwen Grayson was Royal Pain, " OH MY GOD" She's Royal Pain, I got to get to my parents" Amanda said worridly,

Before she got to The Commander and Jetstream Gwen revealed herself and used the Pacifier on the Commander and turned him into a baby, Jetstream started flying to get to Royal pain and she was turned into a baby

" MOM!" Amanda screamed

Mr. Boy caught Jetstream and was turned into a baby himself

" Boomer! get the kids out of here!" Principal Powers yelled before she was turned into a baby

Boomer went to Warren , " Hothead! find an exit, Get as many people out as you can! I'll slow her down!" He was turned into a baby

All the exits were locked and blocked by many Pennies, Lash and Speed

" Follow me you guys" Warren yelled

Amanda, Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach followed Warren who threw a fire ball at a vent and everybody got in, after about 5 minutes everybody was lost

" Where are we" Magenta asked

" Hey Warren, how about a torch" Ethan asked

" Only if you want to get barbecued" Warren said

" uh... we don't" Amanda said

Zach started glowing and went into the front, " ladies if I may

" Then all the reindeer loved him" Magenta started singing when he went into the front

" as they shouted out with glee, yippy" Amanda sang

" Zach the glowing Freshman" Layla sang

" he'll go down in history" the three sang

" Freshmen girls" Warren thought as he rolled his eyes

Amanda looked back at him and laughed

" Stay out of my mind Mandy" Warren said

" Way to glow Zach" Ethan said

" Thanks man" Zach said

After about 10 minutes there was a grinding sound and Zach got out first and Will was their

" Sup Kid?" Zach asked

" You're never gonna believe this. Gwen

" Is evil and she stole the pacifier from the sanctum and turned everybody into babies including mom and dad" Amanda said

" ok that I didn't know" Will said

" This is more than the great Will Stronghold can handle" Layla said

" She's right, it's going to take all of us" Will said

" All of who? You, Warren, Amanda? The rest of us are only sidekicks" Magenta said

" Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it makes you a jerk

Amanda looked at Will

" Ok it makes me a jerk, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Will started

" we get it. You've been a jerk" Layla said

It was silent for a minute

" kiss already" Warren and Amanda said together

They did

" Isn't that sweet? I hate sweet" Penny said

Penny, Lash and Speed were behind them

" You guys are a part of this too? Why am I not surprised" Will asked

" You go take care of Gwen" Warren said

" We'll handle these clowns" Amanda said, " good luck bro"

" you too sis" Will said as he went after Gwen

Magenta and Zach went back into the vent, Penny went after Layla and Speed and Warren were at it and Stretch was looking for Ethan who melted

" I think I'll help Warren out... Speed tried to kill my crush, he made me mad, Warren is pissed at him right now" Amanda thought to herself

Amanda ran to Warren and Speed and Speed was doing the vortex again and Warren was losing oxegen again

" NOT THIS TIME SPEED" Amanda yelled as she used her telekenetic powers and threw Speed into a wall and ran to Warren, " you alright"

" yah thanks Mandy, that's the second time he's done that to me" Warren was sounding mad

" So what are you going to do about it?" Amanda challenged

Speed started running again trying to get away from the fire Warren kept throwing and Warren finally made contact with Speed as Speed slipped on Ethan who beat Lash at his own game, swirlies

" Way to go popsicle" Warren said as he hi fived Ethan

All of a sudden Layla came running towards the three of them saying that the school was going to fall, that the anti-gravity device was going to fail. That got everybody panicking. Ethan went to Principal Powers office and grabbed the blueprints of the school and came back to the group and they were all looking at it and that the only way to get to the generator was you had to be as small as a rat. Everybody looked at Magenta

" oh great" Magenta said, she kept arguing after that but she went into the place where she could get to the generator. All of a sudden there were crashes coming from the gym

" Oh no... Will" Layla and Amanda said together

" you two stay here and guide her, we're going to help Will out" Warren said

The three of them headed to the gym

" Will" Layla said distracting Will for a minute

Royal Pain took as an advantage and threw Will out the window

" NOOOOOOOOOO" The girls said together

Amanda automatically flew to save her brother

" Amanda get back here" Warren hollered because Royal Pain was coming after her and got her down, she was thought for dead

" And there goes your last chance of stopping me" Royal Pain said laughing some also

" We'll see about that" Layla was mad and was going after Royal Pain and Warren tried holding her back

All of a sudden Will came flying in

" Surprised" Will asked, " So am I"

" You're flying?" Royal Pain couldn't believe it, " That's impossible!"

Amanda got up, " GWEN YOU ARE A **BITCH**" Amanda started flying and used her water and telekenetic powers and knocked her out

Amanda turned to Will and was surprised that he was flying

" Cool" Amanda said

All of a sudden the school was falling

" The school is falling" Layla was yelling at Will

" Magenta is trying to stop it, we found a way, we need to slow it down" Amanda yelled

Both Strongholds flew out the window and tried to keep the school up but it was falling too fast and they weren't strong enough, They eventually started screaming, they saw the ground and a house that they were going to land on

" This is it" Will said

" It can't end like this" Amanda said

All of a sudden things started to slow down and they lifted the school, Will with his strength and Amanda with her telekenisis, they saw the owners of the house they were going to die on

" wow that could have been messy" Will said and smiled

" Have a good night" Amanda said

They flew back up in the air

" we did it Will, we did it" Amanda was excited

They got the school back up in the air and everything was perfect except for all the babies

" Lets put the villains in the detention room" Amanda said

" ok" Will said

Warren grabbed Speed, Will grabbed Gwen, Amanda grabbed Stretch and Layla grabbed Penny, Ron Wilson got Stitches the little minion and Zach got the key to the detention room and locked them in their and then everybody went outside and got the babies out

" Now what" Warren asked

" Beats me" Zach said

Warren grabbed baby Medulla who still had a big head and he started talking

" perhaps I can be of assistance" Medulla said, " It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the Pacifier

" Wow that's strange" Amanda thought to herself

"Mr. Peace, would you please carry me to the Mad Science Lab? Medulla asked

" Sure" Warren said

" And , Mr. Peace" Medulla started

" yah" Warren said

" Regrettably, I have made boom-boom" Medulla said smiling some

All the Freshmen stepped back

" Oh great" Warren said

"We'll get the rest of the babies out" Will said

" you got the easy job" Warren said as he took Medulla inside and looked for something that would work as a diaper

" poor Warren" Amanda said

They got the rest of the babies out and carried them inside, a majority of them had to have their diapers changed and everybody pitched in with that, A few hours later Medulla fixed the Pacifier and Amanda aimed it on Medulla and he turned back to normal and he took the machine and de-pacified the others

" People, if you've already been de-pacified please find your clothes and grab a baby and report to the Science lab" Principal Powers yelled

" Will you're going to have to confront them sometime" Amanda said

" I know... still it's easier said than done"

" Want me to come with you?" Amanda asked

" no... I better do this myself" Will said

" ok... good luck" Amanda said and gave him a hug

Will went up to his parents

" mom, dad, guys... I just want to say sorry because this whole thing was my fault"

" honey you can't blame yourself" Jetstream said

" of course not" Commander said, " how were you supposed to know your girlfriend was a psychopath?

" That's not it... you gave us one rule, and I broke it, I took her into the sanctum and that's how she got the Pacifier, The whole party was a trap" Will said

" and so was the homecoming" Jetstream said

" We all fell into Royal Pain's trap, but you defeated her" Commander said,

" Amanda come here" Jetstream said

Amanda went to her parents and there was a group family hug

" we are so proud of you guys, you saved Sky High and everyone in her" Josie said

" we didn't do it by ourselves" The twins said

" Excuse me, Steve? Josie? Even though it appears Gwen only came up with this award as a way to lure you to the dance and your ultimate doom, still it's inscribed, so..." Mr. Boy said

" I'd be honored to accept this " Hero of the Year" award. But I'm afraid this doesn't belong to us" Commander said

" It belongs to them... The Sidekicks... I mean Hero Support" Jetstream said

" Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie? Heroes" Commander said

He gave the trophy to Zach and all the Sidekicks who helped out and they all touched the trophy

" Oh and Jonathan, Whatever you're teaching them... keep teaching them it

Josie gave Mr. Boy a kiss and it made Mr. Boy really happy

After a while Medulla made a speech, " I have de-pacified all the babies and destroyed that horrible weapon forever, lets boogie

Everybody started to dance

Amanda saw Will and Layla go to the window and Will started flying and they started kissing

" It's about time" Amanda thought

She then found Warren, he wasn't doing anything, just standing on the dance floor looking unconfortable

" perfect" Amanda thought

Amanda walked to the side of Warren and looked at him and made her hand a little icy. Warren looked at her and looked down at her hand and smiled and made his hand a little firey and took hers and the ice and fire stopped and they started dancing

"you know, tonight was the first night you ever called me Mandy?" Amanda said

" you don't mind do you" Warren asked

" not at all" Amanda smiled and got closer to Warren

" well Medulla was right after all" Warren started

" opposites really do attract" Amanda finished, " I've wanted this to happen since I first got to know you"

" me too" Warren said

They ended the dance with a kiss

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Will and Layla came back down from the sky and they saw Warren and Amanda kissing 

" When did this happen?" Will asked

" Medulla was right, opposites attract" Layla said

" But we're not opposites" Will told her

" Sure we are... I like Chinese food and you don't... we're opposites" Layla said with a smile, " So are Zach and Magenta, Zach likes bright colors and Magenta likes darker colors"

" Wow this is strange" Will said

" This is high school" Layla said

Warren and Amanda finally stopped kissing and smiled at each other and danced real close

" uh-oh I think our daughter has a boyfriend" Commander said " isn't that Baron Battles son? Warren Peace? So that's the guy that she kissed... didn't kiss... saved"

" saved... Don't do anything Steve, he helped save us all" Jetstream said

" I'm not going to do anything, I just need to talk to him, I don't want him to get revenge on us by using our daughter, I need to explain things to him, " The Commander said

" Don't embarrass her tonight Steve, Its her special night," Jetstream said

" How well does she know him though?" The Commander asked

Will and Layla came up behind them

" Dad leave her alone, Warren's an ok guy" Will said, " He doesn't want to kill the Stronghold four anymore"

Commanders eyes went wide and he looked mad

" Maybe I shouldn't have said that" Will said

" You shouldn't have" Layla said

Amanda looked over at her parents and her dad didn't look happy. She decided to read her dad's mind and it was filled with worry, anger, and father worry and it was all about how Warren wanted to kill the Stronghold family

" Uh-oh" Amanda said, " We have a problem"

" What" Warren asked

" My dad" Amanda said, " apparently Will let something slip that dad didn't need to know

" Let me guess, me wanting to kill you " Warren asked

" Yes" Amanda said

" Oh great, is he going to be one of those over protective fathers?"

" Yes" Amanda said a little embarrassed

" Come on lets go" Warren said pulling her towards the Commander and Jetstream, " We have a lot of explaining to do"

The two went up to the Superheroes and Steve looked mad

" Dad you really need to calm down" Amanda said, " You're making a scene

" I don't care, Amanda do you even know him?" Steve asked

" Yes I know him, I know a lot about him, and his name is Warren" Amanda said mad

" He's the son of Barren Battle and he wants to kill us" Commander said a little too loud, loud enough that the whole gym was silent

" Oh great" Warren said as he looked around the gym, " Commander yes I am Barren Battle's son, I can't deny that, Yes once upon a time I wanted revenge, but I changed, I fell in love with Amanda, I befriended Will and their friends, I don't know why you're so upset"

" yah dad, you're the only one who is upset about this" Amanda said

" probably because he could be lying just like Gwen was and look what happened, she wanted revenge and she almost succeeded" Commander said

" Can we talk about this somewhere else? Will asked, "People are staring"

" LET THEM STARE!" Commander yelled

" Dad you're being unreasonable, you don't even know Warren" Amanda said really mad and upset

" I know his father" Commander said

Warren spoke up and said, " I'm not my father"

" You look like he did when he was younger, you have his powers..." Commander started

" HE'S NOT BARON BATTLE! Amanda yelled, " He is Warren Peace, He is not like his father and shouldn't be judged because of what his father did. Dad, Warren changed these past few weeks, he is telling the truth, he doesn't want revenge, what he would like is a better understanding about his father, " Amanda said and grabbed Warren's hand

" That is what I want... She read my mind and I told her" Warren said

" Ok, Warren... Come over tonight after the dance and I'll tell you about your father... I'm sorry for ruining everybody's night, I hope you all can salvage the rest of it... Come on Josie before we embarrass them any further" Commander said

The Commander and Jetstream left the school. Will turned around at the other people in the gym

"ok lets dance, Will said, " nothing more to see"

Warren let go of Amanda's hand and started to leave the school

" Warren wait" Amanda called, she ran after him

" Amanda this isn't going to work, a part of me knew that it wouldn't, your dad's not going to trust me because I'm Baron Battle's son and I did try to kill you and your brother" Warren said

" You changed Warren, we all did, my dad will trust you, give him some time" Amanda said

Warren looked at her, "are you sure?"

" I'm sure" Amanda said

Warren smiled and came closer to her and kissed her

" you ready to dance" Amanda asked

" Yah" Warren said, he was happy

They went back in the gym and had a good time the rest of the night


	11. Chapter 11

After the dance Layla and Warren came over to the Strongholds' house, Warren seemed very uncomfortable about it, he's never been in their before 

" relax Warren" Amanda said

" easy for you to say, the Commander trusts you" Warren whispered

Amanda rolled her eyes and said," he's my dad and he'll trust you, like I said, give him some time"  
" MOM DAD WE'RE HOME" Will shouted

" does he always do that" Warren asked

" sometimes, because a lot of times they're in the Sanctum and they can't hear us" Amanda said

Steve and Josie came from the kitchen

" so how was the rest of the dance" Josie said

" parent free" Will said

" fun" Amanda said

" A lot easier than this" Warren thought

"Warren I called your mom and she gave you permission to stay here for a while," Josie said

Warren nodded

"Layla your parents know that you're here also" Josie said

" ok" Layla said

" so are you guys ready for story time?" Steve asked and then he looked at Warren and Amanda holding hands, " who ever thought my sweet daughter would wind up with a guy like this," Steve thought

Amanda read her dad's mind, " dad you really need to give him a chance" Amanda thought

" Mandy stay out of my mind" Steve thought

" stop thinking bad thoughts about my boyfriend" Amanda thought back and smiled, " don't be one of those overprotective dads please" Amanda thought back again

" ok so everybody lets go to the living room and we'll tell you the story" Josie said

Everybody was led into the living room and Will, Layla, Amanda and Warren sat on one couch and Steve and Josie sat on the other

" Help yourselves to any cookies and drinks" Josie said

" homemade" Will said, " so who made them? There weren't any this morning"

Warren was going for the cookies

" I did" Steve said

" don't eat the cookies" Amanda thought to Warren, " they're his own special recipe, there's Popeye's spinach in them"

Warren looked at her and she looked serious, he picked up a drink instead

" ok story time" Steve said

Steve and Josie told the story for two hours and at the end it was silent

" You see Warren. that's why he had to go to prison and for that long" Steve said

" Funny that's the way my mom put it also, I guess I needed to hear it again from non family members" Warren said

" are you going to be ok" Josie asked

" I'll be fine Mrs. Stronghold" Warren said

" you want to talk or something" Josie asked

" no, I'm fine, thanks for telling me the truth, I feel better now, even though my mom told me, I still didn't believe her" Warren said

" It's always better to hear it from a non family member" Steve said

" ok now that's out of the way... how about some chocolate brownies... I made them" Amanda said

" you made brownies? When" Will asked

" this morning, I hid them from you and dad" Amanda smiled," It's a good thing too, chocolate is always good when everything's so tense"

Amanda went to the kitchen and grabbed them and brought them back. Warren went to Will

" Is it ok to eat the brownies?" Warren asked Will

" she's a really good baker, she did not get that from dad" Will said

Everybody took the brownies and ignored the cookies

" hey how come nobody touched my cookies? Their Popeye the sailor man cookies" Steve said

nobody answered him

" spinach makes you strong" Steve said, he held out the plate to them

" oh great" Amanda thought, " We have to take at least one or he's going to cry"

" The Commander cries?" Warren asked in thought surprised

" When it comes to his baking... yes" Amanda thought back

All the teenagers took a cookie and Steve watched them eat it

" well?" Steve asked

" I've never tasted anything like it before" Warren said

" there as good as your other kinds" Layla said

" good, I'm glad you like them" Steve said smiling as he went in the kitchen

" I can't believe he made us eat one of those" Warren said

" just take another brownie to wash down the spinach" Amanda said

Everybody took another brownie

" I'm proud of you guys, you made Steve really happy, even though those things are very gross, I'm proud" Josie said

" thanks mom" Will and Amanda said

" Warren I called your mom and I told her that we will bring you home" Steve said

" there's two ways we can do that... one we take the car... two... we fly" Amanda said and smiled, " I like both ways"

" flying? Are you good at flying Mandy" Warren asked a little afraid that he would be putting his life in the hands of his freshman girlfriend

" I'm going with her" Josie said, " it's way past her flying time to fly alone"

Amanda rolled her eyes, " stupid cerfue" Amanda thought

" there's a flying cerfue" Will asked surprised

" yah, 9:00 for minors without an adult... well until their Senior year" Josie said

" either way Warren it will be fun to fly" Amanda said

" ok, sure flying sounds fun" Warren said

" Layla we'll fly you home too" Josie said

" that's ok I can walk" Layla said, " it's only the next house Mrs. Stronghold"

" flying is still fun" Will said

" I can manage Will" Layla said then she gave him a kiss and headed out the door

" See you guys on Monday" Layla called out as she left

" so, are you two ready" Josie asked Warren and Amanda

" I am" Warren said

" ok" Amanda said

" ok let's go" Josie said

They went outside and Josie and Amanda got up in the air and Amanda was about to pick Warren up

" have you done this before" Warren asked

" a bunch of times with Will" Amanda said, " trust me"

" ok" Warren said a little nervous

Amanda lifted him up and they were flying to Warren's house

" don't your arms get tired" Warren asked after a while

" no, not when you're flying" Josie said

" I've always wondered that when you and the Commander were on the news" Warren said

" nope, not heavy at all" Amanda said, " the people we carry are as light as feathers... it's kind of hard to explain"

2 minutes later they made it to Warren's house

" come in you guys, I want you to meet my mom Amanda, Mary Peace" Warren said

" Flower Child" Josie said

" Flower Child, Flower Child... oh now I know, her power is to bring peace to the world, she has a calming touch" Amanda said

" yep that's mom for ya" Warren said, " come on in"

They walked in

" Mom I'm home" Warren said, " there's someone here to see you

Mary came in and ran and hugged Warren, she was so relieved that Warren wasn't hurt, then she saw the two people behind her

" Josie Stronghold, it's been a while" Mary said

" it has, 15 years, that shouldn't have happened, we should have kept in touch more often" Josie said

" I was surprised when Warren told me he met your children, even though it was on not so good terms" Mary said, " two kids right?"

" thats right, they're twins a girl and a boy" Josie said

" oh boy this is going to take forever" Warren told Amanda, " my mom loves to talk"

" so does mine" Amanda said

The two teenagers sat down on the couch and started playing cards... they played for an hour before the women were done talking back and forth

" so this is your daughter Amanda?" Mary asked

" yes" Josie said

" you take after your grandmother Water Woman right" Mary asked

" that's right" Amanda said

" yes, Warren takes after..." Mary started

there was an uncomfortable silence

" ah, did you hear mom that Amanda and I are finally boyfriend and girlfriend?" Warren asked

" no I didn't! Oh my, when did this happen?"

" tonight" Warren said, then he checked the clock" last night"

" It's that late already" Josie asked surprised, " she looked at the clock and it was 2:45, " Time flies when you're having fun, well Mandy what do you say we hit the sky"

" ok" Amanda said, she kissed Warren good bye and the Strongholds left


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday everybody was talking about the dance and how a handful of Freshmen, and a Sophomore saved the school and defeated Royal Pain

" This is going to get old fast" Zach said, " but it is kind of cool"

" It won't last all year, maybe just a few weeks" Magenta said

" Maybe since this happened they will take away the two groups and just have one group, heroes" Layla said

" I doubt it hippie" Warren said, " This hero sidekick thing has been going on for a very long time, one little super deed won't change everybody's minds"

Layla looked down

" Don't worry hippie, we're one step closer to getting rid of the two groups though" Warren tried to make her happy and it worked

People were also talking about Warren Peace and Amanda Stronghold being a couple

" Now _this_ is going to get old" Warren said

" I know" Amanda said, " Hey look on the bright side, at least this time we _are_ a couple"

Warren looked at her, chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes, " Come on lets get to class" Warren put his arm around Amanda and they headed off to class

Two weeks later things were finally quieting down but the two groups are still there and Layla made hero, Will was glad about that because he now had a lot of classes with his girlfriend, sister _and_ best friend

One day The Commander and Jetstream had to save some citizens from fire, they didn't think anything about it but then for a few weeks that's all that has been going on

" What is with all of these fire disasters?" Steve kept asking, " We don't get a brake at anything"

" We should investigate it" Josie said

Amanda came down into the sanctum where her parents are

" Did you find anything out about these fires?" Amanda asked

" Nothing" Josie said

" No clues or anything?" Amanda asked surprised

"No" Steve said

" At this rate, I'm about to call mom and have her help out" Josie said

" I don't think we have to get your mom involved" Steve said a little worriedly

" She's forgiven you for punching three big holes in her walls and crushing her car last year" Josie said

Amanda stifled a giggle and said," you know, I have water powers, I can help too"

" Amanda you know the rules, not until you graduate" Steve said, " Don't worry honey, soon we will be the Stronghold 4"

" Hey speaking of the Stronghold 4, where's your brother? I didn't hear him come in" Josie said

" He's at Layla's working on their Mad Science project" Amanda said, " Warren and I finished ours a while ago"

Steve went stiff at the word Warren

" Give it a _rest_ dad" Amanda said reading his mind

" Young lady" Steve started

" I know I know, stay out of your mind. I couldn't help it, I know you don't like my boyfriend, I don't know if it's because of who he is or because you're one of those overprotective fathers" Amanda said

" Both" Steve said

All of a sudden the emergency phone rang and there was another fire

" We have to go... see you in a bit" Josie said as the two got their costumes on and left

Commander and Jetstream were at the building for a long time, they were looking for clues and they found a BIG one, they found a symbol that Baron Battle used after his destruction to the city and the symbol was on the news

" OH MY GOD" Amanda and Will said( Will came back home)

" Baron Battle's back" Amanda was shocked, " I have to call Warren"

She got on the phone and dialed Warren's number

" Hello" Mary Peace said

" Is Warren their? it's Amanda" Amanda said

" No he's not sweetie, he's at the Paper Lantern" Mary said, " I'll let him know you called

" Ms. Peace did you see the news?" Amanda blurted

" No why" Mary said

" Turn it on, you want to see this" Amanda said

Mary turned the t.v. to the news and gasped

" OH MY GOD" Mary said, " you don't think that..."

" No I don't think it's Warren, but maybe Baron, could he get out? Amanda asked

" I don't think so, his powers are neutralized" Mary said

" And Warren wouldn't do it either, because he doesn't want to be like his dad" Amanda said

" Well I got to go and figure this out, I'll have Warren call you when he gets home" Mary said

" Ok thanks Ms. Peace" Amanda said and she hung up and turned to her brother, " I'm going to the Paper Lantern, Be back ASAP"

Amanda left in a hurry and when she got to the Paper Lantern and asked where Warren was, his boss said he didn't have work today. Amanda left the Paper lantern

" Ok that's weird," She thought

Amanda looked for Warren for an hour then went home before her parents did, they were worried, worn-out and mad... well her dad was mad

" I don't want you to hang around Warren Peace anymore kids" Steve said and he sounded serious

Both the kids protested

" NO! we have a dangerous villain on our hands and I don't want you two to get hurt" Steve said

" Warren didn't do it" Amanda said

" Oh, then did you see who did?" Steve asked

" No, but I know he didn't do it" Amanda shot back

" Only time will tell" Josie said, " You two better get to bed, it's a school night"

The two headed upstairs to their rooms

" Amanda I don't think Warren would do that, he doesn't want to be like Baron" Will said

" I know, that's why he didn't do it" Amanda said, " They can't think he's guilty, they can't"

Amanda went in her room and started to cry, she was too emotional at that moment

The next day was Friday, the day they give their presentations in Medulla's class

Warren didn't look happy at all that day, he was mad that somebody would use Baron Battle's symbol and destroy buildings with fire

" They're giving Pyrokenetics a bad name" Warren said

" Where were you last night?" Amanda asked

" At work" Warren replied

Amanda knew he wasn't telling the truth and she dropped the topic

" He'll tell me on his own time" Amanda thought to herself

Warren didn't talk the rest of the day, until the presentation in Medulla's class, 5 groups went and then it was Warren and Amanda's turn

They were in the middle of their presentation when The Commander and Jetstream barged in the room

" Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Amanda was shocked and so was Will

" Not here for a family visit you guys" Commander said, " Warren Peace you're under arrest for the burning of buildings and terrorizing the city

" WHAT" Warren, Amanda, Will and Layla yelled

" DAD NO! HE"S INNOCENT" Amanda yelled as dad was taking Warren by the arms

" STAY AWAY AMANDA" Commander hollered

Amanda wasn't listening

" Will restrain her" Commander said

" GET OFF ME WILL" Amanda said as she was struggling, she finally got free and then she froze, Medulla hit her with a freeze ray

" _She_ is _going_ to be _mad_" Will said

Jetstream, and the Commander took Warren to the Super villain Jail

" I didn't do it" Warren pleaded

He was taken to a jail cell and his powers were neutralized, he was put in the same jail cell as his father

" Hello son" Baron Battle said, " Welcome to the Super villain Jail

" I'm nothing like you" Warren said mad as he went to the other side of the cell

**How do you like it so far? please review**


	13. Chapter 13

When Amanda was thawed she was in the detention room, not because she was in trouble, but because Principal Powers didn't want her to hurt herself or the other students 

" GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amanda yelled

She yelled until she was hoarse and she began to cry

When the doors opened it was her parents that came through

" Amanda we know you're mad" Josie said

" He is _not_ Baron Battle, he did not burn those buildings, he _didn't_ do it" Amanda said

" Amanda calm down, you don't know that he did or didn't do it, you weren't their" Steve said

" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE _DID_ DO IT ?" Amanda yelled

" There was a security camera and we caught him, it was Warren Peace who created those fires" Steve said, " We even questioned him and he said he was working, we questioned his boss and he said that Warren hadn't been at work for weeks, and that was the same time the fires started, I'm sorry Amanda but it's true"

It was silent for a few minutes

" Come on honey, lets go home" Josie said as she put her arm around her crying daughter

10 minutes later they were home and Amanda ran to her room and slammed the door and screamed into her pillow. She did not come to dinner that night

The next school day there were whispers about Warren Peace following in his dad's footsteps and 5 times Amanda yelled at the people who were whispering about her boyfriend, by lunch time there were no more whispers, everybody was afraid of Amanda Lynn Stronghold

She sat down next to her friends and brother and just got out a book to read

" Mandy aren't you hungry? You didn't eat dinner last night, or breakfast this morning" Will was worried

Amanda glared at her brother who backed up a few feet

" Wow Will if looks could kill" Zach said

" Don't go their" Will said

" Amanda starving yourself will not bring him back" Layla said

" And being mad at your friends who are trying to help you won't bring him back either" Magenta said

Amanda didn't say anything

" This is how she vents, she gives everybody the cold shoulder" Will said, " She just gets madder if you try to help her"

Amanda rolled her eyes

" Madder's not a word Will" Amanda said and then she left the table

" It's not?" Will asked his friends surprised

" Nope" Magenta said

" It doesn't matter right now, we need to do something about Amanda, this isn't healthy" Layla said

" She'll come around" Will said

Amanda left the cafeteria and went outside

" I have to go see him, mom and dad will be mad, I don't care, I have to see him" Amanda thought, " screw school and detention"

Amanda made sure nobody was looking and she flew down and went to the Super villain jail

" Identify yourself" a guard said

" I am Amanda Lynn Stronghold, daughter of the Commander and Jetstream, I need to see Warren Peace

" Ok press your thumb on the identification card to prove who you are" the Guard said

Amanda did that and the door opened

" Talk about high security" Amanda thought

She walked in and there were super heroes talking to super villains on phones and there were a lot of guards

" What business do you have with Warren Peace? Amanda, and why aren't you in school and do your parents the Commander and Jetstream know you're here?

" First question... Warren's my boyfriend and I think he's being framed, I'm not in school because I can't handle it right now and no my parents don't know I'm here and I would appreciate it if you don't tell them, now can you get Warren Peace for me please?

The guard left and Warren came out and was shocked to see Amanda, he got on the phone and Amanda got on the other

" What are you doing here?" Warren asked

" I believe that you're innocent and I was really worried about you" Amanda said, " I'm going to try to find out who framed you and get you out of here"

" I bet you have questions" Warren said a little down

" Yes I do, like _where_ were you? " Amanda asked

Warren was about to answer when the Commander and Jetstream came in

" AMANDA LYNN STRONGHOLD!" both parents yelled

" Your parent's didn't know you came here?" Warren was shocked

"No, like they'd actually let me come" Amanda said

She turned around and faced her very angry parents

" You are supposed to be in school young lady, _not_ talking to Warren Peace" Jetstream said mad

" You are not supposed to even _be_ in this building, you're too young" Commander said

" We got a call from your principal and she said you snuck out of school, then we got a call from the guard and he told us where you were" Jetstream said

" I'd rather be here than school, I want to help get Warren's freedom back, he has been wrongly accused

" The evidence is _not_ in his favor" Commander said

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID EVIDENCE, I KNOW HE'S _NOT_ GUILTY" Amanda yelled

" You are _forbidden_ to come here" Commander said mad, " we're taking you home, you are grounded to your room for a month, no powers aloud"

He grabbed Amanda's arm and squeezed hard enough where she couldn't escape but not hard enough to break her arm

" Take Amanda Lynn Stronghold's thumb prints out of the system, she is not to enter this building... and for good measure take William Theodore Stronghold's out also" Jetsream said

The three of them left the building Amanda looked back at Warren one more time and he waved bye before she was dragged up into the sky by Jetstream holding Commander and Commander holding Amanda

" Put me down, I'm a big girl, I can _fly_ on my own" Amanda said

" I don't think so" Commander said, " Just be lucky you're too big to be _spanked_ Amanda"

They made it home in 5 minutes and Steve dragged Amanda down into the sanctum and put a power neutralizer on her wrist and sent her to her room.

**How's the story? please review **


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda was in her room all weekend and she still wasn't eating, she hasn't eaten anything since lunch on Thursday

" Steve I'm getting really worried about Amanda, she hasn't eaten anything since Thursday" Josie said

" You want to force her to eat?" Steve asked

" She _needs_ to eat, it's bad if she doesn't" Josie said

" I know, we'll make her eat" Steve said

Amanda was on her roof listening to music and reading

Will flew up to the roof and sat next to Amanda

" Hey" Will said

Amanda didn't say anything. Will nudged her

She looked at him, " What?" She took her headphones off

" Are you ok?" Will asked

Amanda looked forward and then said, " no I'm not ok" she got up and crawled back in her window and shut and locked it and ran to her bed and cried

Will flew back down from the roof and went inside

" She won't talk to me" Will said to Steve

" Ok well we're going to have to force her to eat" Steve said, " She's going to hate our guts for it but we have too. Actually it won't change anything, she _already_ hates our guts

Three hours later it was Dinner time

" Amanda dinner!" Will knocked on her door and said

" Go away" was the only thing she said

" Amanda don't do this, now come on down" Will said

" No" Amanda said

Will rolled his eyes and opened her door

" I DID _NOT_ SAY YOU COULD COME IN" Amanda yelled

" Yah well, I'm not listening to you" Will said as he walked to her and dragged her off her bed

" LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" Amanda yelled and kicked at him and tried to fight him but it was useless

" AMANDA LYNN STRONGHOLD STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW" Josie yelled

Amanda just glared at her family and somehow got free of Will's strong grip and ran out the door

" AMANDA" The three strongholds yelled

" You two stay here, I'll get her" Steve said as he ran and chased after her

Amanda ran for 10 minutes before Steve spotted her

" AMANDA LYNN STRONGHOLD GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Steve yelled, he sounded mad

Amanda ignored him and kept running, " I wish I had my powers right now" she thought

Steve started running faster to catch up with his daughter. The benefit of being super strong is that you're also real fast. Amanda looked back at her father and he was almost to her

" Oh great, he's going to catch up real fast" Amanda thought, If only I could get this neutralizer off, I could fly, or go underwater for a while, no wait he's good at holding his breath... flying is my best bet, he'll have to run and get mom"

All of a sudden she ran into Slither the villain who turns into andacondas and he has a grudge on the Commander and Jetstream

" Well, well, well, who do we have here? Amanda Stronghold, daughter of my worst enemies" Slither said

" Not cool" Amanda said, she was terrified

Steve saw Slither and he hurried and turned into The Commander and he called Josie

Slither began to turn into an andaconda and coil around Amanda and then The Commander appeared

" Ah Commander how nice of you to join us" Slither hissed

" Let go of my daughter Slither" Commander was mad

" No, I don't think I will" Slither said as his coil got tighter around Amanda

" Dad" Amanda squeaked, she was having a hard time breathing

Commander was going after Slither

" No, no, no, Commander, one more step and she's dead, Slither was taunting him

Commander stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know what to do

Slither coiled even more and Amanda had wide eyes and so did the Commander, Amanda couldn't breathe

All of a sudden there were fire balls coming from the sky and they were hitting Slither and burning him enough where he was letting go of Amanda enough so the Commander grabbed his daughter and got her out of danger

" Are you ok?" Commander asked worriedly

Amanda didn't answer, looking up at him was her answer

" Ok you just stay here, it looks like your brother's here" Commander said

Commander took off the neutralizer and ran after Slither who was running away. Amanda looked up in the sky and to her surprise was her brother and in his arms was Warren, they were coming back down and Amanda was happy and confused on why Warren was out of the Super Villain jail

When they got down the guys ran to Amanda and Warren scooped Amanda up in a hug

" Are you ok Amanda?" both the teens asked

" No" Amanda said as she fainted into Warren's arms

" What the" Warren was scared now, " What's wrong with her?" Warren asked

" She hasn't been eating or drinking anything since you were arrested, I think that made her weak, and Slither just almost squeezed the life out of her and then seeing you... well that's a lot to put on a person super or not" Will said

" Yah that is a lot" Warren said

5 minutes later The Commander came back and he didn't look happy, he looked relieved but not happy. He went up to the teens and took Amanda out of Warren's arms

" Thank you Warren for saving my daughter's life, but I must know why you're not in jail" Commander asked seriously

" I'm under house arrest... they let me go because I'm a minor. I knew you needed help when Will came over and he looked scared." Warren said

" Will you be attending school?" Commander asked

" I don't know" Warren said

" Ok" well you better get on home, I'll escort you... Will, take Amanda home and put her to bed. Tell mom I'll be home later" Commander said as he handed Amanda to Will

" Is she going to be ok?" Warren asked

" She'll be fine, now come on before there's anymore trouble" Commander said

The two of them left and Will took Amanda home and put her to bed

10 minutes later Jetstream came home from flying Slither to the jail and she was frantic

" How is she? _Where_ is she?" Josie kept asking Will

" Mom calm down, she's fine, she's in her room... she fainted, Warren saved her life, dad will be home later he's taking Warren home"

Josie didn't relax until Amanda woke up in her room

" Mandy are you ok?" Josie asked

" Where's Warren?" Amanda asked

" He's at home, he's not in jail but under house arrest" Josie said, " _Now_ do you feel like eating?"

" I lost my appetite" Amanda said

" You need to eat honey, you haven't eaten in three and a half days" Josie said

Steve came in the room with chicken noodle soup

" How are you feeling?" Steve asked trying not to get angry and you could tell he was struggling

" Sick to my stomach" Amanda said

Amanda looked a little worried, he didn't like the look on her dad's face

" That's because you haven't eaten anything for a few days" Josie said

" Actually it's because Slither almost squeezed the life out of me" Amanda said with a little sarcasm

" Come on Amanda you need to eat" Steve said as he forced her to sit up and he put the tray in front of her, " We're not leaving until that bowl of soup is gone

He sounded serious, Amanda didn't want to make her parents any angrier then they already were

Amanda was defeated and with a defeated sigh she began eating the soup, 10 minutes later she was done

" There happy?" Amanda snapped

" Yes" Steve said, as he took the tray

Both Steve and Josie were leaving her room

" Oh and by the way, you're under house arrest" Steve said as he shut the door

Amanda fell back on her pillow and groaned

**How do you like the story so far? Please tell me with a review**


	15. Chapter 15

Monday at school was horrible, not only was Amanda grounded and under house arrest, she also had two weeks worth of detention for leaving school without permission, at least Warren was at school. He didn't know he would be going back to school so soon but he was there, he was sulking again and everybody was afraid of him again. 

" Hi Warren" Amanda said during lunch. She sat across from him

" Hey" Warren said as he left the table

" What the heck" Amanda said, " Warren come back"

Warren left the cafeteria

The rest of the group sat next to Amanda

" Hey does anybody know what's wrong with Warren? Amanda asked

Nobody knew

After lunch Amanda tried talking to Warren again and again but he wouldn't talk to her and she was getting mad

In Medulla's class Amanda went up to Warren but he was giving her the cold shoulder

" Warren what's your problem? Why won't you talk to me?" Amanda asked annoyed

" Just go away, _stop_ talking to me" Warren went back to his book with a sour look

Amanda was shocked

" Warren we need to talk" Amanda said as she grabbed Warren's hand but he just burned her a bit as a warning

" leave me alone _Amanda_" Warren said as he glared at her

" Warren" Amanda started

Warren stood up and got in her face

" AMANDA! WE'RE THROUGH! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR _HEAD_!" Warren yelled that everybody in the class heard

It got very quiet in the class room and Warren sat down with an evil glare, like the one he had on the first time Amanda layed eyes on hi. Amanda was hurt on the inside and shocked on both the inside and outside. She went to her seat and she was crying

Layla and Will came up to her

Amanda said, " I think dad had something to do with it"

" I'm so sorry Amanda, is there anything we can do?" Will asked

" No thanks, I need to handle this alone" Amanda said

" Are you sure? Talking about it always helps" Layla said

" No thanks Layla, I'll be fine, I just need to be alone" Amanda said with tears

" You want me to knock some sense into him? I can do it you know" Will said

Amanda smiled a sad smile that didn't last that long" No thanks, I really just need to be alone right now"

" Ok if you think that's best" Layla said as she took her seat

" Are you sure Mandy" Will asked

Amanda nodded trying not to cry

Medulla started class but nobody was paying attention, they were just looking at Amanda and Warren, All the girls glared at Warren for dumping her like that, all the guys just looked stunned that anybody would dump the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream

After class Amanda was really sad that she was dumped and she was also really mad. She started singing a song to get her mind off of Warren the song she sang was from High School Musical

" It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care. I thought you were my fairytale a dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star thats coming true. But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you  
I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing.  
And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along. But then you went and changed the words now my heart is empty. I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song  
Now I know your not a fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping. And wishes on a star just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell that I confused my feelings with the truth. Cause I liked the view when there was me and you.  
I can't believe that I could be so blind it's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind  
Cause I liked the view thought you felt it too when there was me and you" Amanda was still crying when she went to her next class. She didn't know that Warren was listening to her sing

" What have I done?" Warren thought to himself, he felt really bad for doing that to Amanda

After school Amanda had to go in the detention room and sit there. 5 minutes later Warren joined her

" You have detention too?" Warren asked

" No I like coming in here during my free time" Amanda said with a snippy tone, " What are _you_ doing in here? _You_ didn't get in trouble"

" I have to stay here until my mom picks me up" Warren said as he sat in a seat a few seats away, " It's part of my house arrest" Warren was trying not to look at her

" Is that why you broke up with me?" Amanda asked in a whispered and hurt tone

It was silent for a few minutes Warren was still not looking at her

" Your dad doesn't want me to hang out with you and your brother, breaking up was the hardest thing I had to do" Warren said, " I'm sorry it turned out that way, I didn't want to do it that way"

" Warren I don't want to break up with you, " Amanda said, " Where have you been for those weeks anyway?"

" I can't say" Warren said

" Ok fine, just tell me you weren't the one who burned down those buildings and tried killing all those people" her voice rose and she stood up from her chair

" I wasn't the one who did all that, I am being framed" Warren said as he finally turned around

" Ok, so I didn't do all of this in vain" Amanda said, " Warren you need to tell me where you were"

" I can't" Warren said, he turned his head away again

" You can" Amanda said stubbornly

" I can't" Warren said

" Can" Amanda said

"Can't" Warren said

"Can" Amanda said

"Can't" Warren said

" Yes... you... can" Amanda said, as she made him look at her " I want to help you but I can't unless I have _all _the information

" If I tell you, you're going to laugh at me" Warren said

" No I won't, I want to _help_ you " Amanda said, " now _tell me _where you were"

" I was at night time swimming lessons" Warren said

" Swimming lessons?" Amanda was surprised

" I was learning how to swim" Warren said

" You never took swimming lessons when you were little?" Amanda asked

" No, I was afraid of the water when I was little, fire and water don't get along too well" Warren said, " and don't say opposites attract"

" You must be a mind reader" Amanda said smiling

" For the last few weeks I've been taking swimming lessons from... Water Woman" Warren said

" Water Woman? She's my grandmother" Amanda said surprised

" I know, she taught me the basics but we didn't get all the way yet, and then I was arrested and she had to go" Warren said

" And you were too embarrassed to mention that when you were arrested?" Amanda asked filling in the blanks

Warren nodded his head

" And my dad is being _way_ over protective and he's worried about me" Amanda said," So you were going to tell me that on Friday?"

Warren nodded

" Ok, I believe Warren Peace... that we can clear your name of _all _charges, you have an alibi, Betty Waterworks... AKA Water Woman" Amanda said happily

Warren smiled then frowned

" I'm sorry I got you into this" Warren said sadly

" I got myself into this... and I'm glad, being grounded is worth your freedom, I don't want to break up with you

" I made a mistake Amanda, I really don't want to break up with you, but your dad..." Warren said

" He's going to have to let go sometime and he needs to get it through his head that you're not like your father." Amanda said then she began to sing, " In a perfect world one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own, I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart. I know love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home, as long as you're there beside me. Like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way"

Warren smiled and started to sing, "I was so afraid now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes

They both started singing," And if only they can feel it too the happiness I feel with you. They'd know, love will find a way anywhere we go we're home, as long as we're together like dark, turning into day somehow we'll come through now that I've found you love will find a way"

" You like Lion King two also?" Warren asked

Amanda nodded

" Well you're wrong, you are one of the bravest, strongest and smartest people I know" Warren said

Amanda smiled which made Warren smile then they hugged and then they kissed, they didn't let go until after the door to the detention room opened and the Commander, Jetstream and Flower Child stepped in.

" AMANDA LYNN STRONGHOLD" Commander hollered

"WARREN BARON PEACE" Flower Child Hollered at the same time as the Commander

The two looked at their parents with wide eyes

"I TOLD YOU BOTH THAT YOU CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER ANYMORE" Commander yelled

" Dad he's innocent, we know where he was and he has an alibi" Amanda said

It was silent

" Well Warren where were you? Your boss said you haven't been at work for weeks" Flower Child said

" I was getting private swimming lessons from Water Woman" Warren said

" Why would Water Woman be giving you swimming lessons?" Flower Child asked

" That's an easy one" Amanda said, " She accepts him, she's a really cool grandma and she will do anything for my friends and loved ones"

" That's kind of what she said when I asked her" Warren said

" So now we have to get _Betty_ into this mess?" Commander whined

" What's his problem?" Warren asked Amanda in a whisper

" Last time we visited, dad punched three holes in the walls and crushed the car, he still feels guilty" Amanda explained, " So since he's not guilty are we off the hook?" Amanda asked the adults

" We don't know that yet, we have to talk to your grandmother first and then there's the whole trial process and everything" Commander said

" We should be going" Jetstream said

" Yes that would be a good idea" Flower Child said

" Are we off the _grounding_ hook?" Warren and Amanda asked together

" We'll see" Commander and Flower Child said at the same time

" Well that's better than no... right?" Amanda said

" Sometimes" Warren said

The three parents left the detention center first

" Thanks Mandy" Warren said smiling, he put his arm around her shoulder

" You're welcome" Amanda said as she leaned in for a kiss

They headed towards the buses and got on Ron Wilson's bus


	16. Chapter 16

Ron Wilson took everybody home

" Am I still grounded?" Amanda asked her parents

Josie and Steve looked at each other and then at her daughter

" You are still grounded for disobeying, but you are not under house arrest... sound fair" Josie asked

" Not really but ok" Amanda said

Steve took off the house arrest bracelet

" Now go to your room" Steve said

Amanda rolled her eyes and headed upstairs

" At least my powers aren't taken away" Amanda thought as she went up to her room

That night the whole family made sure that she ate with them and Will made sure she finished everything on her plate when their parents were called for Superhero duty

" geeze Will you sound like mom and dad" Amanda mocked

" Hey, can't a twin brother be worried about his twin sister?" Will asked

Amanda rolled her eyes and finished her dinner, " There happy?"

" Yes I am" Will grinned

They turned the t.v. on and watched their parent's save the day from another fire

" Not another one" the twins said together

" It's _not_ Warren" Amanda assured herself and Will

" I know, and mom and dad know also" Will said

" Ok" Amanda said," well them not believing him in the first place got everybody in this mess" They watched the news until there was no more Commander and Jetstream and then Amanda headed back upstairs

" I just want to get this punishment over with" Amanda said

" Just a month and a few weeks to go" Will said

"Hopefully they'll shorten it" Amanda said, she went up the stairs and to her room and got ready for bed

" It really sucks when she's grounded" Will said aloud

The next few days were as normal as ever at Sky High, Amanda was still in detention and grounded, Warren was still under house arrest but they were aloud to see each other even though Steve doesn't fully trust Warren

" I have a trial tomorrow, your grandma is coming" Warren said

" Finally, now people will know you're not guilty" Amanda said

" Yah and then maybe people here won't be so afraid of me... well not so much" he said as he looked at the people around them

" I'll be their also" Amanda said

" It's during the school day" Warren told her

" I don't care, I'm going" Amanda said stubbornly

" Did mom and dad say you could?" Will was eves dropping on the conversation

" Not yet, but they'll let me" Amanda said

At home

" NO" both parent's said

" But it's his trial, he's innocent and I have to be their for him" Amanda whined

" It's a school day Amanda, you can't skip school for that" Josie said

" But he's my boyfriend, just write Principal Powers a note, I _have_ to be their for him" Amanda pleaded

" When are you going to take No for an answer Amanda?" Steve asked

" I have to support my _boyfriend" _Amanda said

" She's going to keep bugging us until she gets her way" Josie told Steve

" I know" Steve said annoyed

" So can I go?" Amanda asked

" Fine you can go" Steve said

" All right, thank you" Amanda said happily

She hugged both her parents and went upstairs to her room to call Warren and tell him the good news

" That's great Amanda, can't wait until I see you" Warren said, he sounded happy

The next day the trial went on for a long time and actually when Amanda saw the evidence against Warren she found out that the picture wasn't Warren at all and she let that known

" Miss please be quiet" The Judge said

" Sorry, but that's not Warren" Amanda said

" What do you mean that's not Warren?" The offense said

" Blow the picture up and I'll show you" Amanda said, " And get somebody with x-ray vision here also

" Do it" The Judge said

" Amanda what are you doing?" Warren, Commander, Jetstream, Water Woman, and Flower Child said

" I saw a flaw in the imposter picture... we can win this" Amanda said

15 minutes later the picture was bigger and Nurse Spex was in the room

" So what did you see Ms. Stronghold?" The Judge asked

" you'll see your honor" Amanda said, " Nurse Spex, will you please x-ray the picture and pay close attention to Warren's left arm in the picture"

Nurse Spex looked down at the picture and didn't see anything on the arm

" There's nothing on his arm" the Nurse said

" Exactly" Amanda said smiling, " Warren would you please roll up your left sleeve"

Warren did and there was a flame tattoo

" What does this prove?" the offense asked

" Well in the picture there is no tattoo, Warren has a tattoo of a flame on his arm, who ever framed him, didn't know about the tattoo and didn't form into him with one, so this is evidence that Warren is _not_ guilty

" Go Amanda" Warren thought, " I love my girlfriend"

" Well with the evidence that we have, I think we can close this case with Warren Baron Peace is... NOT GUILTY!" The Judge said

" What? You're going with what a 14 year old girl says? Of course she's on his side, she's his girlfriend" the Offense was mad

" My word is law" the Judge said, "This session is closed"

He slammed down his gavel

" Court dismissed" the Judge said and he left

The bailiff took the house arrest band off Warren and Warren ran to Amanda and scooped her up in a hug

" Thank you" Warren whispered in her ear

" You're welcome" Amanda whispered back

There was a celebration party that night, it didn't last long though since it was a school night

Two weeks later Amanda was done being in detention, she was glad because Warren wasn't in there anymore and she was bored out of her mind

" It's about time you're out of detention, now we can all hang out together" Zach said

" Sorry, I'm still grounded for another week, they shortened it to three weeks instead of close to two months" Amanda said, " It's driving Warren crazy"

" You guys are really heating up... forgive the irony... Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Layla asked

" Nope" Amanda said smiling, " Hey you and Will are heating up too and there's no irony in that one"

" I know" Layla smiled

" And it's about time" Zach said

" Hey are you guys coming over for studying tonight?" Amanda asked

" Yah" Ethan said

" We could use some hero help" Magenta added

" Good" Amanda said, she smiled," friends coming over and I can't get in trouble because they're also Will's friends, hehehehehe" she thought

Will and Warren finally joined the group and they all got on the bus to go to the Stronghold house

" So how did you let your parents let us come to your house" Warren asked Amanda

" That's easy" Amanda said, " You're all Will's friends, if my parent's ask why my friends are here, I can't get in trouble because you're also Will's" Amanda smiled evilly

" Oh you're good" Warren said, " That's why I love you" Warren leaned in and kissed her

They finally made it to the Stronghold house and Will opened the door

" MOM, DAD WE'RE HOME, WE BROUGHT THE GROUP,_ MY_ IDEA NOT AMANDA'S!" Will shouted

" geeze Will tell the whole world why don't ya" Warren said

" He has to do that or I'll get in trouble, I can't invite anybody over" Amanda said

" Oh" Warren said

The group did a bunch of homework and then they played nintendo wii

" When did you guys get a nintendo wii" Warren asked, he played it before but he always wanted to know

The twins looked at each other and Will said, " uh... the day I got my powers"

" You've got to be kidding" Warren couldn't believe it," You _both_ fight with me in the cafeteria and wind up in detention and your parents got you a nintendo wii?"

" We were grounded from it for a while though, we were tempted to play with it" Amanda put in

All of a sudden there was an explosion coming from the backyard and everybody was quiet and everybody looked at each other and then got up to go see what was wrong

There was a villain in the back yard and The Commander and Jetstream were trying to defeat him but this guy was new and very tough, the villain waved his arms up in the air in a circular motion and screamed an ear-piercing scream and everything went black.

**cliff hangers are fun... hahaha I'm evil...please review**


	17. Chapter 17

When everybody woke up they were really confused and dazed, they looked around at their surroundings and they were surrounded by a lot of people

" I don't think we are in Maxville anymore" Will said

" Gee you think" Warren gave a smart alleck comment

They weren't wearing their regular clothes either, they were all in either dresses or tuxes

" Is everybody ok" Steve asked

" Yes" everybody said

" Dad who was that guy?" Will asked

" I don't know, whoever he was, he was powerful" Steve said

" Wherever he sent us, I know it's not good" Josie said

" Lets figure out if we have our powers or not, we might need them" Amanda said

Ethan melted, Magenta turned into a ginniapig, Zach glowed a bit, Warren made a little fireball in his hand then took it away, Josie couldn't fly, Layla created a flower in her hand, Will and Steve bent a piece of metal from a chair, but it was hard to do so and Amanda created a water-ball from her hand and took it away, they did not want to scare the other guests on the ship

" That's not good" Steve said, " not all of us have our powers, they're not to our full potentail anyway

" Oh crap" Amanda said

" What" everybody looked at her and said

" I just read this guys mind and he is thinking Poseidon" Amanda said

" Isn't that a movie" Will asked

" Yes, it's been remade" Amanda said, " And I think we're on it"

" Poseidon, that's the one where the ship turns upside down during New Years right?" Warren asked

" Yes" Amanda said

" And it looks like this is a New Years party" Josie said as she looked around

" Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, tonight we're going to get wet" Steve said, he sounded serious

" This sucks" Warren said

Right on cue the countdown to midnight started

Everybody: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR

A minute later the ship turned over and there were a lot of screams coming from everywhere

It was then quiet as everything sunk in then there were screams and crying

" IS EVERYBODY OK" Steve yelled

The boys answered yes and Josie did too

" Where's Amanda, Layla and Magenta" Steve asked

They were panicking, but Zach found Magenta shape-shifted into a ginniapig stuck on a bolted down glass table that's why she shape-shifted

" Magenta jump, I'll catch you" Zach said seriously

Magenta jumped in his arms and shape-shifted back to normal size after she was put down

" Are you ok?" Zach asked

" Yah, thanks Zach" Magenta said

" You're welcome" Zach said

Magenta gave Zach a kiss on the cheek and Zach glowed... litterly

" Have you seen Amanda?" Warren asked Magenta

" Or Layla?" Will asked Magenta

" No sorry, they're missing?" Magenta asked

" Yes" Warren said, he was really worried

" We found Layla" Steve said as Steve, Josie and Layla came to the group

" She was under a table that wasn't bolted down and dubree" Josie said

Will ran and hugged her

" We haven't found Amanda yet" Ethan said

" Well keep looking, she has to be ok" Steve said worriedly

Amanda was screaming for somebody to help her, but her voice couldn't be heard by the others, she was stuck under a ton of dead bodies and a bookcase and it was dark, finally she tried telepathy and she got into Ethan's head

" Somebody help me" Amanda thought

" Amanda is that you?" Ethan asked aloud

" What?" Will asked

" Amanda where are you?" Ethan asked

" I don't know, it's really dark, there are about 30 dead bodies on me and a big heavy... thing on top of me, it's hard to breathe... I think I'm under a book shelf or something" Amanda thought

" She's under a book shelf" Ethan said to the group, "She's communicating through telepathy"

" Book shelf, book shelf, book shelf" Warren said as he was looking, he saw one a level up, " There" Warren pointed to it

" Good job Warren" Steve said as the whole group tried to get up there

They finally found a way up... mostly because of Layla who made a vine and they used it as a rope

" AMANDA" Steve and Josie hollered

Amanda heard them

" UNDER HERE" Amanda yelled

Nobody heard her

" UNDER HERE" Amanda yelled again

That time Magenta heard her

" She's under here" Magenta said

Steve tried lifting the book shelf but to his horror, he was too weak, he was still super strong but his powers were weakening

" Oh my god, my powers aren't working... Will help me with this" Steve said

With both of them they still couldn't get it all the way up and Warren joined in and they got it off of Amanda and then they had to get the bodies off of her, which was a little easier but not a lot since the bodies were heavy. They finally got enough bodies off of her that Amanda wiggled out and Josie came up to her and hugged her

" Are you ok?" Josie asked a lot

" I'm fine" was Amanda's reply

" Ok you guys, we have to get out of here, you all seen the movie right?" Steve asked

" Yes" everybody said

" Ok we have to go down to go up... basically" Steve said

" Since this is like the movie, shouldn't we go with the other people?" Warren asked

" No there will be too many people if we go with them... we'll find our own way out, it will be much easier, now come on" Steve said

The group left the others and went their own way, they were really scared because they knew what was going to happen if they didn't get out of there and with there powers on the frits... it was bad. They walked and climbed a bit and then they were stuck. They had to get to the other side but there was a big gap to the other side and there was water and fire at the bottom

" Ok now what" Warren asked

Everybody looked around to see what they can use as a bridge to get across the gap. Ethan found something they could use and it took Steve, Will, Warren and Zach to lift it and get it across the gap and Amanda had to steady it using her telekenetic powers which were weakening. Finally it was secure enough to cross

" Ok... Magenta you're first, then Layla" Steve said

" Ok" Magenta said as she climbed on the "bridge" and safely made it across

" Ok Layla you're next, then Ethan" Josie said

Layla got on the "bridge" and she was really nervous that she almost couldn't do it

" Come on Layla you can do it" Will was urging her on

" Yah Hippie you can do it, just don't look down" Warren added

" Just come to me Layla" Magenta said as she was beckoning her forward

Everything seemed to be working because a minute later she was on the other side with Magenta

" Ok Ethan you're next and then Will" Steve said

Ethan got on the "bridge" and melted and went across that way

" Well any way works I guess" Zach said

" Ok Will you're next and next up is Josie" Steve said

Will got up on the " bridge" and tried not to look down, he didn't have his flying power so he was scared

" Don't look down, don't look down" Will was saying to himself

A minute later he made it to the other side

" Ok Josie you're next" Steve said, " Zach you're after her"

Josie got on the " bridge" and made it across in nothing flat

" Ok Zach you're turn, then you Amanda" Warren said

When Zach got in the middle of the bridge, a flaming object was falling

" OH SHIT" Warren said too loud that Zach almost lost his ballance

" AMANDA" Steve shouted

Amanda used her powers on the big object

" HURRY ZACH, MY POWERS ARE WEAKENING!" Amanda yelled

Zach made it to the other side just in time, right when he made it Amanda lost her telekenetic powers and the object came tumbling down on the "bridge"

It was silent for about 2 minutes

" We need to find another way to get to the other side" Steve said

" LAYLA CAN YOU CREATE A VINE? Amanda asked

" NO, MY POWERS ARE WEAKENING!" Layla said

Amanda thought for a moment on what to do... then she found a fire hose

" What are you going to do with that? Warren asked her

" You'll see" Amanda said as she went past him and looked down at the water

" You're not thinking about jumping in their are you?" Warren asked

" I breathe underwater, I can tell I still have that power... have you ever been on a zip-line? Because that is what you and dad are going to have to do... see yah later" Amanda said as she jumped in the water

" AMANDA" Warren yelled

" Where is she?" Steve asked afraid

" She jumped in the water, she has a hose" Warren said

" You let her?" Steve asked shocked and mad and worried

" No, she jumped before I could stop her" Warren said

Amanda made it on the other side and she was not hurt

" FIND SOMETHING TO ZIP ACROSS THIS" Amanda hollered at the guys

Steve looked around for anything to zip line on and only found one thing

" Ok this is going to look really weird, but it's a life and death situation" Steve said

" What" Warren said bored

" Ever play piggy back?" Steve asked

" Yah when I was 5... why" Warren asked, not wanting to hear the answer

" Get on" Steve said

" No" Warren said shocked

" NOW" Steve yelled

Warren got on his back and Steve zipped down to Amanda and they were safe

" If anybody mentions that outside this ship, they get barbequed" Warren said to the teenagers once the three of them met the others

"Ok" they all said

" Amanda Lynn Stronghold why did you do that?" both of her parents were freaking out

" Because I had to, it was the only way, and I figured something out... the only powers that are weakening are the powerful ones, the not so powerful ones are not weakening... Ethan can melt, Magenta can still shape-shift, Zach can glow I think... I can breathe underwater and read everybody's minds, but those are weak powers, my other powers are weakening... I think we can beat this if we work together and even if it's an awkward situation we have to put ourselves in, we have to beat this" Amanda said and it was quiet when she said it

" I think she's right" Will said

" Yah me too" Zach said, "I can glow, and it's not weakening"

" Well lets go, we have a while before we're out of here" Steve said

They started walking on until they got to a closed door that they knew they had to go through, they were afraid there was a flash fire

" Everbody stand back" Warren said

" Why" Zach asked

" Zach do you know what a flash fire is" Warren asked

" No" Zach said

" Well a flash fire is a fire that spreads with unusual speed and it sucks up all the air" Warren said

" You don't think there was one behind this door do you" Zach asked

" Amanda" Warren called

Amanda went up to the two and used her weakening water power on the door and it made a sizzling noise

" yes Zach, I think there was one behind this door" Warren said

" Is there a fire extingwisher anywhere" Will asked

Everybody looked for one but couldn't find one

" Oh great now what" Zach asked

" Mandy how are your powers holding up?" Steve asked

" My water powers are weakening but they're holding up" Amanda said

" You think you can dowse the fire if there is one? Warren asked

" Yah I can" Amanda said

" Ok you guys, you all stand back while I get this door open" Warren said

" dude that door is like a thousand degrees, doesn't it hurt" Zach asked

The look Warren gave him was a you're kidding right?

" Oh yah, fire powers right" Zach said embarrassed

Warren rolled his eyes

" Stand back" Warren said as he opened the door and Amanda used her powers to get rid of the fire but there was none

" Good the fire has passed" Josie said

Warren went in the room first and saw the dead people

" There was one" Warren said, " people don't look"

Layla accidently looked and she began to scream

" I told you not to" Warren said

Will went up to her to comfort her

It took them a while to get out of that room and they all saw more dead people and even Josie and Magenta screamed and had to be comforted. A few times Warren turned his head back to see if Amanda was all right, she wasn't saying anything, she happened to be the only girl who wasn't freaking out

" I'm all right Warren, screaming doesn't fix anything" Amanda said each and every time

They finally made it out of the room and into a kitchen which was a long passage way with a lot of food on the floor but no dead people, the girls finally calmed down and stopped shaking. The lights were not that bright because of the accident

" Hey Zach how about some light" Ethan said

Zach began to glow

" Much better" Ethan said

They walked until they stopped dead in their tracks, the place where they had to go to get anywhere was blocked, they had to go up some under-sided steps. It would be difficult to do so because the railings were up higher above the slope and it would be tough to reach even for the tallest man in the group

" Ok now what" Zach asked

Steve looked at the steps and then at the group and he was thinking about everybody's powers and then back at the steps

" Ok" Steve said," it looks like we have a big problem...in order to fix this problem we are going to have to work together... Magenta we need you to shape-shift and climb that mess, we'll lift you up as high as we can but you need to climb that, can you do it"

Magenta looked at the steps, " yes"

She shape-shifted and Steve picked her up and lifted her up as high as he could and she climbed the rest and shape-shifted back

" Ok good job Magenta" Steve said, " Ok Layla do you think you have enough power left to make a vine long enough to just get us up there?"

Layla made the biggest one she could with the amount of power she has

" This will do" Steve said

He threw one end of the vine up to Magenta and with the other made a lasso

" Ok Josie you're first" Steve said

" Shouldn't the children go first?" Josie asked

" I know what I'm doing" Steve said, " Now you're first"

Josie went up first and she was safe

" Why did you have mom go first?" Will asked

" I was making sure the vine was strong enough" Steve said

" Good plan" Josie said

" Ok, next is Warren" Amanda said

" Why me?" Warren asked

" Because the water is coming up and your powers don't work too well when you're wet" Amanda said

Everybody's eyes were wide and Warren got in the lasso and was brought up

" Ok now Ethan and Will" Steve said

" Both of us" Will asked

" Yes, now go" Steve said hurriedly

The three people worked together to get the two up

The water was coming up faster, it was now up to their shoes

" Ok Amanda and Layla you're next" Steve said

The girls got in the lasso and Warren, Josie and Will got them up, the others were looking for the way to get out, they knew they had to get to the boiler room to get out

The water was up to Steve's ankles when the lasso was brought down to him and it took Warren, Josie, Will and Zach to get him up

" Did you find a way yet" Steve asked

" The only way we can think of is the air vent" Ethan said

" Well lets go" Josie said

" We can't get it open though" Zach said

Warren used his fire power and got it open like he did during homecoming

" Everyone in" Warren said

Everybody got in with Zach first, Warren second, Will third, Layla 4th, Magenta 5th, Ethan 6th and Josie 7th. Steve and Amanda were last

" Amanda get in" Steve ordered

" No you, I'm right behind you, I'm going to try to slow the water flow" Amanda said

Steve was done arguing and he got in and Amanda tried slowing the water down by freezing it, but her powers were weakening some more

The way out of the vent was to go up. They went up as far as they could but then they couldn't get through because the vent was blocked and they couldn't get it open because of the screws

" I can't get it" Zach said who was in front, " There are screws bolted in and I can't get my hand in there

" THINK OF SOMETHING FAST, THE WATER IS COMING UP" Amanda yelled

The water was coming up to Amanda's ankles in the vent, she tried freezing the water again, that gave them a little time

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Zach yelled

" POPSICLE! MELT AND GET UP THEIR!" Warren yelled at Ethan

Ethan melted and climbed up to the top and melted out of the vent and solidified and tried to undo the screws

" IT'S TOO TIGHT" Ethan yelled

The ice broke again, Amanda did it three times since they'd been in the vent and the water was up to her knees

" Does anybody have a coin or something that will fit in the screw" Ethan asked

" I have my wedding ring" Josie said

" That will work" Ethan said

Josie was passing it up from Magenta to Layla to Will to Warren to Zach to Ethan

By the time it got to Ethan the water got up to Amanda's chest

" HURRY ETHAN!" Amanda yelled

Warren looked down and saw where the water was

" And that's it being slowed down" Warren thought

Ethan unscrewed one and then the other and by that time the water was up to Amanda's neck

Ethan finally got the vent open and Zach and Warren got up but Layla couldn't get up, she was stuck, she wound up in a weird possition

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I CAN'T GET OUT!" Layla was screaming

" CALM DOWN LAYLA, I'LL GET YOU OUT" Magenta was yelling

" HURRY" Amanda said

The water was up to her nose and she was jumping to be heard

Magenta kept pushing Layla to get up but it wasn't working, she was stuck

" GET ME OUT GET ME OUT" Layla kept screaming

" CALM DOWN LAYLA" Will hollered, " somebody take my ankles, I'm going to pull you out

Warren took Will's ankles and lowered Will in the vent and Will grabbed Layla's hands and pulled while Magenta pushed

The water was over Amanda's head and at Steve's ankles

" AMANDA ARE YOU OK DOWN THERE" Steve yelled worried

Amanda raised her arm and did the thumbs up signal

Three minutes later Layla was unstuck and was pulled up, the water was up to Steve's hips by then

Everybody else climbed up and nobody else got stuck

" Layla are you ok?" Amanda asked

" Yah" Layla said breathless

" Hey Mandy, how's the water" Zach asked

" Cold" Amanda said

" So where do we go from here? That water's coming up fast" Warren said

Amanda froze the vent

" That will give us 5 minutes" Amanda said mad

Steve looked around and there were no more ways to get to the boiler room where they had to go that was safe enough

" I don't know where to go from here" Steve said panicking

Everybody but Warren and Amanda started panicking, Warren never panicks and Amanda was trying to figure out a way

" QUIET EVERYBODY!" Amanda yelled

It was silent

" Ok I might have an idea. Remember in the movie the people got in a watertight room and they let water in and with enough pressure the door opened and they found another way to the boiler room?" Amanda said

" Amanda that's a movie" Josie said

" Mom it will work, it's science, enough pressure will open the door... this is like the Poseidon adventure and the Poseidon mixed all in one. I know it will work

" So you want us to go in a watertight room and let the water in and open a water tight door?" Warren asked surprised

" Yes" Amanda said

" Not everybody can breathe underwater" Warren said

" I know, you have to hold your breath and I'll get the door open if it won't open on it's own... I know what I'm talking about... the room is right over here" Amanda said pointing

They went in the water-tight room and closed the water tight door leading to where they were just at

" Are you sure about this?" Zach asked

" Yes" Amanda said, " if this is like the Poseidon then we are almost out of here"

Steve went to the wheel that let the water come

" Are we ready?" Steve asked

" Ready" everybody said

" When the water is as high as it can go, take a deep breath" Amanda said

Steve turned the water on and the water came gushing out

The water got deeper and deeper and soon it was at the top and they took there deep breath and the water was too the very top

Amanda swam down to the door and it didn't open so she pushed and pushed at it but it wouldn't open. She was getting mad and she tried freezing it and then pushed at it and then it opened and everybody fell out and swam to safety

" It worked" Ethan said surprised

" Is everybody ok" Steve asked

Warren wasn't looking to well

"Warren" Amanda asked

"I'll be all right" Warren assured her, " It just makes me a little weak, I'll be alright in a few minutes"

" Are you sure" Steve asked

" Yes" Warren said

" Ok, are we ready to go on?" Steve asked

" Yes" everybody said

They walked on for a while but then they got to a dead end again

" Ok now what" Zach asked

They all looked for a way to get up higher and Josie found an air vent

" We need to go through the air vent" Josie said

" Not another one" Layla complained

" It's the only way" Josie said

" We better hurry, the water's coming up fast" Amanda said

" Ok... Zach you go first and light the way, Warren you're second, then Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Will, Amanda, Josie and me

" I'm going last again, I know I can slow down the water flow" Amanda said

" Amanda your power is weakening" Josie said

" Well I'd rather use it for good instead of it dissapearing when we could use it" Amanda shot back

" Mom Amanda can slow it down, she's done it already tonight" Will said

" All right... just be careful" Josie said

Everybody got in the air vent and the water was coming and Amanda tried freezing it and then she created a wall of ice on the enterence of the air vent

" That should give us a little time, I hate my powers weakening" Amanda thought

Everybody was climbing through the vent and they found a way out, but it was a little scary, their way out was a ladder going up, there was hot water at the bottom. Zach got out first and his eyes were wide

" Zach climb the ladder and go to the top" Warren said

Zach started climbing and he was scared then Warren got out and he looked down at the hot water and his eyes went wide but he climbed the latter. Everybody started climbing the ladder and they were afraid because the water was very hot, they didn't want to fall... that would be bad

The boat began to shake because it was going under a bit and Magenta slipped and fell in the very hot water luckly she shape-shifted into a hamster that had fur that saved her from a bunch of the burns. Everybody screamed and Amanda jumped in after her and pulled her grabbing her hamster form and taking her to the ladder and Magenta shape-shifted into her human form and started to climb. Amanda didn't get burned because water doesn't affect her

Everybody made it into a clearing

" Magenta are you ok" Steve asked

" Yes, I shape-shifted at the last second, that saved me from most of the burns" Magenta said, " thank you Amanda for saving me"

" you're welcome" Amanda said

" so where do you think we are" Will asked

" why don't you check the map over there Stronghold" Warren said

Everybody went to the map and found out where they were

" Ok so we're in Broadway... it looks like we're close to the boiler room" Layla said

" That's good,come on everybody, we need to keep moving up" Steve said

" Can't we rest for a few minutes" Zach asked, " My feet are killing me

Warren looked over the edge where they climbed up

" The water will be killing you in a few minutes if we don't get out of here" Warren said

That got everybody panicking

Amanda went to where Warren was and froze the water

" Amanda how much time will that give us? Josie asked

" Not that much, maybe three minutes, we need to keep going... NOW" Amanda said

They walked some more until they got to a bunch of rubble of metal, and dead bodies and to their horror, a dead end

" Everybody look for a way out" Steve said

Everybody started looking and Josie found something, it was a door that said boiler room employees only

" Good job honey" Steve said as he took Layla's vine rope and somehow hooked it around the door and pulled which opened it up, " now we need to figure out how to get up their"

Warren looked around and there was a lot of metal that would be strong enough to hold everybody if they were to climb up. Warren took the longest pieces he could find

" Here Mr. Stronghold, Will, hold these two" Warren said, " The rest of you help me find shorter pieces"

" What are you doing?" Zach asked

" What's it look like I'm doing" Warren snapped" I'm trying to find pieces to make a ladder"

" How is that going to work? We don't have the tools" Zach said

" Hello fire power" Warren said

" Oh I get it now" Zach said

Warren rolled his eyes

With everybody working together they found enough short pieces of metal that would work for a ladder

" Amanda can you buy us any more time?" Warren asked

" I can try... my power is weakening" Amanda said

" Yah so is mine, I hope this works" Warren said

Amanda made an ice wall that would give them 4.5 minutes

" I hope that's enough time" Amanda said

" It's going to have to be" Will said

Warren's idea was working and at the end they had a nice ladder, it just didn't go up all the way

" It's the best we have" Warren said, " we can get up the rest of the way, it's only three more feet away, I'll go up first and help you guys"

He started climbing and got up and then Layla got up and then Magenta then Zach, Will, Ethan, Josie

" Amanda you're next" Steve said

" no... the walls going to break, I'm going to give us more time, you go first" Amanda said

Steve didn't argue with her and he climbed up

" Amanda climb up" Steve hollered

Amanda put more ice on the wall and then started to climb but the water broke through the wall and the water rushed and hit Amanda hard and broke the ladder

" AMANDA" Everybody screamed

Steve took the vine rope and lassoed it and through it out to Amanda who swam and almost missed the rope but she grabbed it and she was pulled to the top and then everybody started hugging her

" I'm fine, really I am" Amanda said breathing hard, " Shut the door, it's watertight... I ran out of my freezing power, I can't make the walls anymore

" That's ok honey, it's not your fault" Josie said hugging her daughter

" look their are signs leading to the boiler room" Ethan said

They started following the signs leading to the boiler room and they led to a dead end... because there was deep water blocking the way to the boiler room

" You've got to be kidding me" Warren said

" This is the only way" Amanda said

" What if the water's too deep?" Magenta asked, "We could drown"

" You guys wait here, I'm going to see if we all can make it" Amanda said as she grabbed the vine rope and jumped in the water before anybody could stop her

" You know she gets that from you" Josie said to her husband, " Being stubborn that way and doing something before anybody else can object"

" Will she be ok down there" Layla asked

" She says she still has her not so powerful powers like breathing under water" Will said

" I hope she's ok" Layla said

Five minutes later Amanda was back

" Ok it's only a minute and 30 second swim, just take a big breath and dive in, let the vine rope be your guide" Amanda said

" Ok, we'll go in this order, Layla, Magenta, Amanda, Will, Ethan, Warren, Zach, Josie and me" Steve said, " any objections?"

Nobody said anything

Layla went down first and 5 seconds later Magenta went then Amanda, Will, Ethan, Warren, Zach, Josie and Steve

Amanda looked back behind Will and Ethan and saw Warren who wasn't looking too good, he looked like he was weakening

" uh-oh" Amanda said

She let go of the rope

" keep going" Amanda said to the others

Amanda swam over to Warren who was weakening and choking

" ok Warren calm down" Amanda said as she took a deep breath and blew in his mouth

Warren was fine and started moving again, Amanda was behind him the whole way and everybody made it to the other side. Warren started caughing and breathing hard, it took him 5 minutes to finally calm down and control his breathing.

" I really hate the water" Warren finally said as he layed down on the floor

" We're almost to the boiler room" Ethan said as he saw a sign

" Warren are you going to be ok" Will asked

" I'll be fine" Warren said, " just give me a minute"

" you guys go, I'll stay with him" Amanda said, " we'll catch up in a few"

The group left them

" I'm sorry Warren" Amanda said

" It's not your fault I was choking, I think it has to do with my fire powers" Warren said, " I was  
really lucky you were their though, thanks"

" you're welcome, Amanda said, "so are you ready to catch up?"

" yah lets go" Warren said trying to stand up but couldn't " ok that's a problem" Warren said

" The water weakened you a lot... you need to rest for a while and dry off so your powers start  
working again" Amanda said

" I feel like a damnsel in distress" Warren said as he put his head in his hands

" You're not a damnsel in distress Warren" Amanda said, " if you're anything you're getting stronger,  
because you're powering up after being in water which is your weakness"

" You think I'm getting stronger?" Warren asked surprised

" Yes" Amanda said

" Then why can't I walk now" Warren asked, " Explain that"

" That's easy" Amanda said, " it's because you went against your weakness for a long period of time,  
you need to take it slow... I think that if you dry off enough that you can power up and you can dry  
off the rest of the way"

" You know, that just might work" Warren said as he began to power up and he got a little warmth  
and dried off some, he kept powering up and warming up enough and gained some strength back.

He eventually got enough strength to stand and walk

" You ready to catch up now?" Amanda asked

" Yah, lets go" Warren said as they hurried to catch up

They found the group 10 minutes later

" We have a problem" Will said

" Now what?" Amanda asked

" It looks like the only way out is through a propeller" Zach said

" Ok" Warren said

" The propellers are still moving and there's no way to stop them unless we go to the control panel" Ethan said

" Ok so where's that?" Amanda asked

" We don't know" Layla said

" Well that sucks" Warren said annoyed, " So now what?"

" We need to keep walking and try to find it" Steve said

" Lets go" Josie said

The group started looking for the control panel that would stop the propellers and they found a map  
of the ship that told them where the control panel is. They went to that area and the control panel  
was underwater

" I'll go down and push the emergancy button that will turn them off, then lets get out of here" Amanda said

" Be careful" Josie said

" I will mom" Amanda said as she dived down into the water and swam to the control panel which was 50 feet away from the surface so it took her 10 minutes to get their and it will take her 10 to get back

"Oh that's no fun that she uses her breathing under water power," the villain who did this said to  
himself, "I'll make it more interesting and make it so she can't breathe under water"

Amanda got to the button and pushed the emergancy stop and then she could feel her breathing  
power weakening

" Not good" Amanda thought to herself

Amanda hurried to the surface but it was taking too long and her power was weakening and she was  
having a hard time breathing" just a few more minutes" Amanda thought to herself

She took her last deep breath before her breathing power was lost and she swam frantically to the surface, she had a minute and 10 seconds to go before the surface and she was losing air. Amand swam and swam and swam but her eyes were getting fuzzy and her lungs were about to burst before she got to the top. Before she got to the top everything went black.

**Cliff Hanger, sorry I had to do it, please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Everybody heard the propellers go off and they were happy and they waited for Amanda's return, after a few minutes they knew something was wrong because Amanda would have communicated though thought if she succeeded, that's just how she is.

" Something must have happened," Steve said, " I'm going down after her"

" Be careful" Josie said as she kissed him

Steve dove in the water and started looking for his little girl. 30 seconds later he found Amanda with her eyes closed and she wasn't breathing. Steve swam and grabbed her and hurried as fast as he could to the surface

" I FOUND HER" Steve yelled, " GET HER UP SHE'S NOT BREATHING"

Everybody started to panic and Josie got her up and layed her down on the floor and started giving her CPR. 1 breath 15 pumps, 1 breath 15 pumps, 1 breath 15 pumps 1 breath 15 pumps

Amanda was not breathing

" COME ON AMANDA BREATHE! BREATHE" Josie kept saying after each set of pumps

" Here Mrs. Stronghold let me do it" Zach said, " maybe I can shock her"

Josie looked at him, "ok that's a good idea Zach"

Zach went up to Amanda and lifted her shirt up to get to where he needed to shock her at and he began powering up and started giving her CPR. 1 breath 15 shocking pumps, 1 breath 15 shocking pumps

All of a sudden Amanda began caughing and gasping for air. Amanda looked shocked, not because Zach lifted her shirt up... but because she saw the light... and not Zach's glowing light either

Josie and Steve began smothering their daughter in hugs and kisses and then Will began hugging his sister, they were so scared then it was Warren's turn who would not let go

" Thank you thank you thank you thank you" Josie kept telling Zach

" You're welcome" Zach said

" Amanda what happened?" Layla asked

" I lost my breathing power" Amanda said very scared, " I saw the light, it is so bright, first it was all darkness then it was so bright... like the sun hitting the white snow... but 100 times brighter... did the propellers stop?"

" Yes they stopped" Josie said hugging her daughter again

" Can we now get out of here and go home?" Ethan asked

" Yes" Steve said

Warren put a protective arm around Amanda who was still in shock and everybody went to the propeller, that's where the villain was at

" YOU!" Steve yelled, " YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!"

" That was the idea" the villain said with an evil grin, " you witnessed what my power is... I can put you guys in a scary movie, tv show, book etc... I can also take away your powers, you guys will not survive this because I do not wish it, you guys messed everything up from the beginning by concuring all the obsticals, even me getting rid of the breathing under water power... WHY WON'T YOU GUYS DIE?" The villain asked

" WHO ARE YOU" Warren asked with rage

" I am the Reality maker" the Villain said, " I can make anything into reality from movies to books to t.v. shows

" You covered that already" Amanda said

" oh yah, oh well" Reality maker said

" You're not going to win this battle Reality maker" Warren said

" I all ready have, you can't pass" Reality maker said

Warren fired up and Reality maker looked scared

" That was supposed to be gone

" Nope, I make my own reality" Warren said and he looked mad, " you tried to kill us all, you almost succeeded in killing my girlfriend who I love... you Reality maker you are going to pay" with saying that Warren threw his fire balls at Reality maker

" I make my own reality too" Amanda said, she looked better and she got her power back, " my favorite kind of water... scaulding hot" Amanda said as she dowsed Reality maker with scaulding hot water

" OW NOOOOOOOO" Reality maker cried

Steve and Josie looked at each other

" We all make our own reality" Steve said as he punched Reality maker with super strength into a wall that almost broke

Josie flew over to Reality maker and flew him up in the air and dropped him

" AWWWWWWWWW" Reality maker cried

Will caught him and Layla made a vine rope and Will and Josie tied Reality maker up in the air and hung him by a piece of metal

" NOOOOOOOOOO GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Reality maker kept screaming

" Lets go you guys" Steve said

" We can't just leave him" Layla said

" He'll come back to reality" Zach said, " And then he can go to jail"

They all jumped off the ship and landed in the Strongholds' back yard at night

" We're back" Ethan said

" All RIGHT" Zach said

" Lets bring Reality maker to jail" The Commander said as he lifted Reality maker to his feet and handcuffed him

" I could have beat you if it wasn't for that little water brat" Reality maker said

" That little water brat is my daughter" The Commander said, " you are going to jail in this reality for a long long time"

Jetstream grabbed The Commander who had Reality maker and flew through the air

All the teens looked at each other and went inside the house collapsed on the couch, chairs and floor exhausted and didn't get back up until the Commander and Jetstream returned

" Well the Reality maker is in jail and he's not going to get out any time soon, we explained what happened today and we also talked to principal powers and she is giving you guys two days off of school and it will not count for attendance" Josie said

The teenagers smiled great-full

" You guys should go home, your parents are probably worried sick about you" Steve said

The teenagers nodded

" Come on I'll drive you guys home" Josie said as she grabbed her car keys, " Will, Amanda I want you two to get ready for bed"

The twins nodded and kissed their girl/boy friend bye and headed up stairs while the rest of the teenagers went to the garage and got in the van

" Night Will" Amanda said as she went to her room

" Night Mandy" Will said as he went to his room

Amanda got out her diary

" Dear diary, what a day, a villain was fighting mom and dad in the back yard and he trapped us on the Poseidon, that was scary, all of our powers were weakening and I eventually almost died... I SAW THE LIGHT! I was so scared, I was given CPR by Zach and he saved me by shocking me... good thing he's electric... sorta, we found out the villain was called Reality maker and that gave Warren the idea that we can make our own reality and he got his powers back and so did everybody else, we defeated Reality maker and got back to this reality and sent Reality maker to jail where he belongs... he called me a water brat and dad stood up for me... I'm proud of him. Well I better get to bed before mom comes back and checks on me

Amanda closed her diary and got ready for bed

**Do you like the story so far? please review**


	19. Chapter 19

The group went back to school two days later and the whole school was talking about what really happened

" Sounds like everybody found out what happened" Zach said

" either Principal Powers told everybody" Amanda said then looked at Will

" or dad blabbed to everybody" Will and Amanda said together and rolled their eyes

The group looked at each other

" It was the Commander" everybody said and started to laugh except for the Strongholds who just looked embarrassed

" sorry guys it's just funny that your dad likes to gloat a lot" Zach said

" you know Zach has a point" Will told Amanda

" yah" Amanda said, " well, it will die down in a few days, this stuff happens all the time... we're future superheroes

" Can't wait until it dies down" Warren said, " not that fond of people talking about me behind my back"

Amanda was right, it did die down in less than a day, the news got boring by lunchtime and the day was normal

" So Mandy are you still grounded?" Warren asked

" unfortunately" Amanda said

" mom and dad should un-ground you, you mostly saved us all and almost got killed in the process" Will said

Amanda shrugged," it's only two weeks... and we just have to bend the rules some... it's easy since we have the same friends" Amanda smiled evilly

Will chuckled, " yah that's bending the rules a lot"

" not to dwell on the topic but what all are you grounded from anyway?" Zach asked

" nintendo, having friends over, hanging out, going over to people's houses even if it's just for studying,computer... oh and I have to be in my room by 8:30 on school days" Amanda said with a little annoyance in that one

" wow that is brutal" Zach said, " sorry I asked"

" that's ok" Amanda said

" I still can't help feeling that this is all my fault" Warren said

" It's not your fault, Warren" Amanda said as she kissed him

" How can you say that? I got you into this mess" Warren said

" Actually it was whoever framed you got me into this mess, you need to remember that" Amanda said

" I can't believe he hasn't been caught yet" Will said," I mean he still creates havoc around the city, mom and dad have there hands full"

" yah and so does grandma" Amanda put in

" Your grandma's back?" Warren asked with surprise

" Not really back, more like flies in" Will said

" Oh" Warren said a little disappointed

Amanda read her boyfriend's mind and he was hoping to get swimming lessons again

Finally the bell rang to go to class

" I can teach him how to swim" Amanda thought to herself, " I am like my grandmother after all"

After school when everybody got on the bus

" So do you guys want to come over and study?" Will asked

" Sounds great Will" Layla said as she gave him a kiss

" I can't, I have... work to do" Warren said

" No he doesn't" Amanda thought to herself and then she read her boyfriend's mind and he was going to look for the guy who framed him

" Oh ok, what about you guys?"

" Sure Will, I'll come" Zach said

" Yes, studying sounds fun" Ethan said

" yah sure, could use some hero help anyway" Magenta said

" Are you sure you can't come over Warren?" Amanda asked

" Amanda I have work, you know at the restaurant?" Warren said

" Yah I know where you work, I also know your schedule" Amanda said loud enough so only Warren could hear and gave him a look

Warren rolled his eyes and figured out what Amanda did and thought, " Will you please stay out of my mind?

" Let me help" Amanda whispered so only Warren could hear

" no," Warren said, " it will be too dangerous for you and you're grounded remember? With an 8:30 curfew"

" Please Warren" Amanda begged, " I can find a way to escape or have Will cover for me"

Will overheard the conversation," What will I do?" he asked

Warren looked at Will, " Tell your sister that it's too dangerous to come with me and look for the guy that framed me"

" So that's why you won't come over to their house" Zach said finally getting it

" Actually that's dangerous for you too Warren" Layla said

" I need to find out who framed me, I won't rest until I do" Warren said

" That sounds like something somebody would say if they were in a movie" Magenta said, " not in real life"

" Well it's true Magenta, We were all put through too much because of this guy" Warren said

" or girl" Layla said

" What" Warren asked confused

" It could be a girl" Layla said

" fine whatever, my point is, we are going through too much to get this person, they still destroy the city with fire and I can tell it's taking a toll on all the heroes" Warren said

" All the more reason why we should all help you" Amanda said

" now all of us" Zach asked

" sure why not?" Amanda asked, " It's taking a toll not only on us but on all the super heroes, we defeated Royal Pain, we can defeat the person who is framing Warren"

" I like this idea sis" Will said

" I don't, this isn't your guys' fight, it's mine" Warren said

" Warren you're not alone in this anymore, we're going to help you bring down this person" Zach said

" no is not an answer so don't even think about it" Amanda said

Warren looked at all his friends and sighed in defeat

" Good, now I just have to find a way to convince mom and dad to un-ground me" Amanda said

" With dad maybe... with mom most likely not" Will said

" true, but I can remind them about Posiden, they might feel guilty" Amanda said with a grin

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, been busy with school**


	20. Chapter 20

Finally after school was out Amanda and Will went home and they were trying to talk their dad into un-grounding Amanda

" I'm sorry Amanda but I can't un-ground you" Steve said

" But I only ran away because of Warren, you all were being unreasonable and now he's found not guilty, I don't think what I did was wrong, please dad" Amanda begged

" Amanda I'm sorry but I can't" Steve said

" Why can't you?" Amanda asked

" Because... your mom is usually the one who takes away the punishment" Steve said

" She's usually the one who gives it too, come on dad please" Amanda begged again, " It would really suck if another Poseidon Adventure came up and that time I didn't live, and the last thing that I thought of and did before the adventure was just sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing with no friends to hang out with "

Steve was horrified, " OK, ok, ok, ok you win you're ungrounded"

Amanda smiled, " Thank you"

" How am I supposed to tell your mother?" Steve asked

" Say that she's been grounded long enough" Will suggested

Steve nodded

That night that is what Steve did he told Josie that Amanda has been grounded enough, Josie didn't like that Amanda was ungrounded but she had to go along with it, she was also reminded about Poseidon and how her only daughter almost died


End file.
